The Legend of Zelda Sacred Water
by SSJBowser
Summary: Darkness has struck down on Hyrule yet again, but this time it is different. And why does Link need the help of Leonardo the ninja turtle and Tim Drake...Robin.
1. Aid of a reptile

**The Legend of Zelda/Sacred Water**

**Chapter 1 **

**Aid of a reptile**

A war has been going on in hyrule, a war that could forever change hyrule. Even Link himself couldn't be prepared for what was coming his way. Although Link may of been able to defeat Ganondorf he had no idea what was coming his way. This new evil with the help of Ganondorf sealed the hero of all time in a magic chamber where he lays there as they take over hyrule. They have captured princess Zelda and are currently destroying the triforce power to blacken all of Hyrule. With the hero Link out of the picture who will stop them? The story continues in the lost woods.

A young Kokiri girl gathers a group of other kokiri's.

"are you sure this dark magic is going to work, we've tried it like fifty times now." Mido said as he sat next to the rest of them.

"of course it will work, all we have to do is really focus our minds." Cilly said

"are you sure we can teleport a warrior here by meditating?" Mido said

Cilly pulls out a book that is black with a gold stripe on the collar.

"I'm quite positive it will work, so everyone focus." Cilly said

Everyone closes there eyes and they begin to meditate.

An hour passes by.

"I can't take this anymore, I've had enough, it's useless!" Mido yelled.

Everyone walks off with Mido. Cilly sits there and cry's.

"don't worry Link I will find a way to get you back." Cilly said

Cilly wraps a brown sweater around herself and runs off with her book to the mountains. She finally reaches the mountains ten days later. Cilly lays the book on the ground and spreads some black dust onto the book. The book begins to get surrounded by flames. The sky begins to turn a purple black as it begins to rain, thunder, and lightening shoots around her.

"One last time won't hurt." Cilly said

Cilly closes her eyes and begins to meditate.

Many Centuries into the feature.

**On the Roof Tops of New York city.**

"Michalangelo!" Leonardo said as he approached him.

"come on Leo I'm taking a comic break." Mikey said.

"Leo let him have his break, me and you are up next." Raphael said.

Leonardo and Raphael jump into the air and throw out a kick. Raphael goes crashing to the ground as Leonardo lands on his feet.

"Hey Donny, how is that new hover board coming?" Leonardo said.

"it's doing ok, but I think we should head back to the sewers, night security is coming out pretty soon." Donatello said.

**In the sewer.**

Four Ninja Turtles train with each other.

"Leo, how about coming over here to train with the rest of us!" Raphael yelled.

"yah Leo, even Don got off of his computer to come train." Mikey said.

"give Leonardo a break you two, he's trying to mediate." Donatello said.

"race you to the video games Raph!" Mikey yelled.

Raph and Mikey run off as Donatello heads back over to his computer.

Soon the room begins to fill with electricity.

"what's going on?" Don said.

Donatello pulls out his bow staff and leaps out of his chair. Don runs off to go get Raph and Mikey. As he leaves the room, Leonardo disappears.

**Back centuries ago.**

Cilly opens her eyes as electricity suddenly begins shooting out of the book.

"what's going on, is it working?" Cilly said.

Finally after a minute standing right in front of her is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Leonardo. Cilly stands to her feet in excitement.

"can you understand what I'm saying?" Cilly asked.

"where am I?" Leo asked.

"yes the magic worked, not only did I transport him here but he can speak the language." Cilly said.

"gosh, I must be deep into meditation." Leonardo said.

Cilly grabs his arm.

"excuse me sir, your not meditating, I kinda brought you here." Cilly said.

"what, what do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"sit down, I will explain everything to you." Cilly said.

**Two hours pass by.**

"so you want me to sneak into the castle and free this guy named Link." Leo asked.

"exactly." Cilly said.

"how will I get home?" Leonardo asked.

"don't worry I have a spell to send you home as soon as you free Link." Cilly said.

"how far is this castle from here." Leonardo asked.

Cilly points down the mountain.

"we have a long way to go, we better get moving." Cilly said.

The two of them head down the mountain. A week finally passes by when they reach the lost woods.

"It's much quicker coming down then up." Cilly told him.

"isn't it always like that?" Leo added.

"there are my friends." Cilly said

"look who's back." Mido said.

"hello everyone." Cilly said.

"so did you finally meditate a warrior here?" Mido asked.

everyone begins to laugh, at that second Leonardo steps out of the shadows holding one of his swords. Everyone's laughter goes to dead silences.

"I know he's not prince charming, but he fights under a study called Ninjutsu." Cilly told them.

Everyone runs past her to greet the Ninja Turtle Leonardo.

"well, I guess, your welcome." Cilly said.

After everyone says there hellos Leo walks back over to Cilly.

"where is the castle?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not going with you, just keep walking that way, you will make it to the hyrule fields and if you keep going you'll see a bridge to enter the city." Cilly said.

"where do I go from there?" Leo asked.

"Just keep walking around and you should see it." Mido added in.

"do you guy's have any floor plants of the castle, which floor is he being held on." Leonardo asked.

Mido hands him a map.

"that should be helpful once you get inside." Mido said.

"be careful there are guards everywhere." Cilly said.

"I'm a ninja remember, I've been trained for this stuff." Leonardo told her.

Leo walks off with the map.

**Hyrule Fields. **

"I've got two guards to the right and two to the left." Leonardo said

As the Guards crisscross each other Leo quickly slides under them.

"dodged that bullet." Leo thought to himself.

The bridge begins to raise. Leo quickly leaps into the air and makes it through in time.

"this must be the city, now to find the castle." Leonardo said.

Leo runs into a dark ally.

"this is like an ancient New York City, I wonder how my bros are doing." Leo said.

Leo finally spots the castle. Leo does a side flip over the tall black fence guarding the castle.

"looks like I have myself a couple more guards, I can't afford to knock them out and another sees it and reports it." Leonardo said.

Leo continues to move with stealth as he slides and flips pass the guards. Leo finally makes it to the side of the castle. He pulls out his ninja grippers and begins to climb up the wall.

"I'm almost there, just a little more." Leo thought to himself.

Leonardo finally makes it.

"Looks like I will have to cut these bars to get in." Leo thought to himself.

Leo cut's the bars and lands on his feet with a small tap. Leonardo then pulls out his map to observe where he is.

"ok, Link is two floors below me." Leonardo said.

Leo begins to runs towards a door when it begins to open.

"oh great, busted." Leo said.

The door swings open and Ganondorf enters the room.

"I thought I heard something." Ganondorf says.

Leonardo looks down at Ganondorf as he holds himself between the logs on the ceiling.

Ganondorf once again exits the room. Leo quietly jumps down from the ceiling.

"that was to close, I better find a better way down." Leonardo says.

Leo opens a vent and hops in. Then he crawls through the vents.

Leonardo comes to a stop.

"this is as far as I can go." Leonardo says.

Leo opens the vent and jumps down. He is in a room filled with gold treasures, with an all red and gold carpet covering the room.

"wow it's all so beautiful." Leo said.

Leo turns around to see a cage. Laying inside the cage is Princess Zelda.

"wow, who is she." Leonardo said.

Leo walks up to the cage.

"She's even more beautiful then all that gold." Leo said.

He sits there and dazes off for a minute.

"Ok Leo, your a turtle, she's not, it couldn't work out, besides your suppose to be looking for Link." Leonardo said.

Leo takes one last glance at her.

"once I get Link out, I promise we'll be back." Leo said.

Leo leaves the room and begins running down some stony stairs. He finally reaches a floor with many halls.

"ok, this is the floor, ok now which path to pick." Leo said.

Leo looks down at the map. Leonardo picks the path pointing forward. Leo finally comes into a room with many laser beams and at the end a steal door.

"what is going on here, how do they have this type of technology?" Leo said.

Leo does a run jump a fly's right past the laser beams.

"that was to close, I bet they have an alarm system to." Leonardo said.

Leo cut's the lock off of the door and opens it. A red portal appears, it try's to suck Leonardo in. Leo sticks his hand in and uses all of his force and pulls out Link.

The door closes behind him and the lasers go off.

"now to get out of here." Leo said.

Leo runs out of that room and begins heading down the long steps. He finally makes it to out side.

"well I guess I get to go home, wait my promise." Leo said.

Leonardo glances at the castle and what he sees walk past the window leaves him breathless.

"shredd, no it can't be, I must be seeing things." Leonardo said.

Leonardo throws Link over his shoulders and jumps over the fence then makes his journey back to the lost woods.

**Lost Woods.**

"ha, I'm pretty sure the guards have caught him by now." Mido said.

Cilly: "no, he will be here I'm sure of it, just a couple more hours that's all."

Leo walks in on there conversation and lays Link onto the ground in front of them.

"sorry to make you two worried." Leo said.

Mido looks down at Link in surprise, he had no idea Leonardo would return.

"so may I go home now." Leonardo asked.

"I can't believe you did it?" Cilly said.

"well I said I was a ninja." Leo said.

"how did you sneak past them, how did you return with Link in the first two hours!" Cilly yelled.

"Cilly as much as I would like to explain I must return home." Leonardo said.

"oh sorry I can get you home in no time." Cilly said.

Link manages to speak out.

"no, you, you can't go I need your, your help." Link said.

Leo looks down at Link.

"he's speaking." Mido said.

"you don't need my help, you know these guy's more then I do." Leo told him.

"not, not exactly." Link said.

Link pulls out a ripped symbol out of his green Tunic and holds it out to Leo. Leonardo kneels over him and takes the piece of cloth. Leo grids his teeth together as he looks at the piece of cloth.

"what is it?" Mido asked.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Cilly asked.

"**The Foot." **Leonardo said.

To Be Continued


	2. Time to begin

Legend of Zelda Sacred Water

Chapter 2

Time to begin

"What, the Foot, who are they?" Mido asked as he walked over and tapped Leonardo on the shoulder.

"How did they get here, the bigger question is what are they doing here." Leonardo thought to himself as he stood to his feet.

"Who are the Foot?" Mido asked Leonardo once more.

"There a clan of ninja thieves, they are highly skilled warriors." Leonardo responded as he began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Cilly asked.

"I'm going to go find out what there up to." Leonardo said.

"No, wait until Link awakes, I bet he has information that might be useful." Mido said as he grabbed Leo's hand.

"Alright, ok we'll wait for him to awake." Leonardo said as beneath a tree and began to meditate.

Later midnight brings a light rain with a little storm and a full moon. The next morning brings in a nice spring smell. Leonardo wakes up to here someone swinging a blade.

"Link." Leonardo say's as he walks over to him.

"Good, your awake." Link said as he put his sword away.

"You should get your rest, you didn't look to good last night." Leo said.

"I'm fine, I've been through worse." Link said as he stretched his arms.

"So Link, what is going on here." Leonardo asked.

"This is all the work of an evil Gerudo called Ganondorf." Link said as he began to walk in circles.

"Ganondorf, that must of been the guy I saw last night while sneaking around in the castle." Leo thought to himself.

"Generations back many hylian boys were able to stop him, but now he has formed an alliance with a foe of yours who calls himself Oroku Saki, a.k.a the Shredder." Link said.

"Link do you have any idea what Ganondorf's intentions are?" Leonardo asked.

"Back in the past it was only to take over hyrule but now I fear he is plotting to unite my world and your world into one." Link said.

"What, how is he going to do that?" Leo asked.

"There is a force on this planet called the triforce, during my battle with Ganondorf the triforce was shattered all over hyrule, the whole planet." Link responded.

"I see, and now we have to retrieve the pieces before Mr. Gerudo does." Leonardo said.

"Right, if he does merge the two worlds, who knows what will happen." Link said.

"I thought he just wanted to take over." Leo responded in confusion.

"It's not that simple, the three of them have bigger plans." Link told Leo.

"What three, I thought this was between Shredder and Ganondorf." Leonardo said.

"There was another guy who came from your world, I don't really know much about him other then the fact that he is a highly skilled fighter." Link said.

"Um, did you here his name when you were locked up?" Leonardo asked.

"No." Link responded.

"Ah, none of this makes any sense." Leonardo shouted to himself.

"What has bugged me up to this point is the fact they knew you would be coming." Link said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Leo asked as he approached Link.

"I mean they've been expecting you, and someone else that will fight at our side." Link said.

"But if they knew, why didn't they kill Cilly?" Leonardo asked.

"I truly don't know Leonardo." Link said.

"Do you think they could be trying to bring one of my brothers here?" Leonardo asked.

"No, they said something about he's a vigilante who comes out at night, he's a teen like us." Link said.

"Um, I can't make sense of any of this." Leo said as he walked over to a tree and sat down.

"One thing I know is that they want us alive for now." Link said.

"We can't just knock on the door and ask them for answers, hey Link do you know when this other guy is going to show up?" Leonardo asked while sitting up.

"Um, I think he was transported here last night, they said that you both should show up in the mountain tops." Link said.

"That settles it, we head to the mountains." Leo said as him and Link walked out of the Lost woods. They said there good bye's before leaving.

After a little walk they make it to the hyrule fields. They watch as a light wind blows the tall wet grass as a rainbow appears above.

"The grass is still wet from last night." Leonardo said as they walk deeper into the fields.

"So, your some kind of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, right?" Link asked Leonardo.

"Yah, there aren't many people from my world like this, I was mutated by a green ooze." Leo said as they walked past the path way to the city.

"Well since it will be awhile why don't you tell me about your origins." Link asked.

"Well ok, it starts off with some alien creatures called the Utroms." Leonardo said as they kept on walking.

Leonardo explained to Link about his three brothers and about the rest of his life.

"Ok we've been searching up in these mountains for about the last thirty minutes, and we still haven't found a trace of him." Leo said as he gazed down at the lands below.

"I might know someone who may be able to help us." Link said as he began walking to the east.

Leonardo followed. They traveled for many hours and finally came to a stop.

"Where are we?" Leonardo asked.

"Welcome to Death Mountain, follow me." Link said as they walked up a hill.

A giant rock falls down at them. Link pushes Leonardo out of the way, then he leaps into the air and cut's it in half.

"It looks like we have company." Link said as they ran to the top of the mountain.

When they got to the top of the mountain they saw two foot ninjas and two Lizalfos greeted them by swinging swords.

"Link, stay back there mine." Leo says as he jumps in front of the four of them.

One of the foot ninja's try's to slice Leonardo who slides under his legs and gets behind him. Then Leo grabs him from behind by the neck and throws him off the mountain. One of the Lizalfos throws a boomerang at Leo who cut's it in half. Then Leo runs over and uppercut's him off the cliff.

"Nice moves turtle, but that wont save you turtle." The other Lizalfos says as he charge towards Leo swinging his blade. Leo doges him by ducking, then he does two back flips and throws two ninja shurikens at the Lizalfos who cut's them to the ground.

"I've had enough of this madness." Leonardo said as he jumped towards the Lizalfo and did a bicycle kick, kicking him five times.

On the last kick the Lizalfo falls off the edge of the mountain. The remaining foot ninja does a jump kick in hopes of knocking Leonardo off the mountain but Leonardo does a flip over him making him fall off the cliff. Link claps in amazement.

"You've got to teach me some of those moves." Link said.

"No problem, so where is this friend of yours." Leonardo asked.

"Right this way." Link said as they continued there journey.

"He should be right in there." Link said as he pulled out his shield and sword.

They enter the dark cave.

"So who are we searching for." Leo asked as a Deku Scrub shoots up and fires speeding fast nuts at him.

Acting quickly, Leonardo pulls out one of his twin katana blade and slices the six nuts in half. Then Leonardo lunges for the Deku Scrub, at the last second it goes back into the ground and Leo bangs his head.

"Ah, that little." Leo grumbled as he stood to his feet and putting his sword away.

"Don't take it personal, they are annoying little critters." Link said as he once again led the path.

They walk down a dark tunnel and are finally stopped. Leonardo pulls out his swords.

"Who are you!" Leonardo yelled.

"Put your swords away there friends." Link said as Leo put his blades away.

The Goron guards approach the two of them.

"What do you seek little ones?" One of the Goron's asked.

"Were looking for Darunia." Link responded.

"Follow us." The other Goron guard said as they walked down a sandy dark tunnel with a little dim light peaking through the cracks in the wall.

They finally make it to a room filled with light from torches.

"Sir, you have some visitors." The Goron said, and then walked off.

"It's an honor to be in your presents Darunia." Leonardo said as he bowed.

"Link your alive, who's your friend." Darunia asked.

"I am Leonardo, we were wondering if you have any information about what's going on." Leo asked.

"Um, I don't know much but I do have something that will give you an idea about what's going on." Darunia.

"Any information you can give us is helpful." Link says as he leans up against the wall.

"The shredder as you call him has a mythical weapon called the **Sword Of Tengu." **Darunia said as he sat up in his seat.

"I know of that weapon, it possesses great powers." Leonardo said.

"He and Ganondorf are planning to link the power of the triforce and the power of the sword of tengu to combine our worlds, then using the sword of tengu Shredder will turn the triforce power into darkness." Darunia said.

"Why would they want to turn the triforce into dark power?" Leonardo asked.

"They have there reasons, that I do not know." Darunia said.

"We thank you for your time, Leo we better get on our way." Link said.

Leo bowed to Darunia once more and walked off with Link.

**Outside of the cave. **

"So where are we heading now?" Leonardo asked.

"Come, let us travel to the wet lands below, I want you to meet Princess Ruto, she may be able to help us on our quest." Link said as they began to jump down the mountain.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

"Ok, were back at the hyrule fields, so where are the wet lands?" Leonardo asked.

"This way." Link responded.

At that second they both are shot by a dart, in there arms.

"Ah, what the." Link say's as him and Leonardo fall to the ground unconscious.

**That night.**

Leonardo opens his eyes to see that they are locked in a cabin.

"My weapons there gone." Leonardo says waking up Link.

"Um, it looks like they jacked me of all my utilities to." Link say's as he try's to open the door.

"Ah it's locked, can't even budge it." Link says.

"Move out of the way." Leonardo says as he punches down the door.

"Where are we?" Leo thought to himself.

"Were at the grave yard, who brought us here?" Link said.

A figure jumps out of the shadows right in front of them.

"Hello warriors, I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." The figure said.

"Who are you, and where are our weapons?" Leo snapped.

"I'm Deathstroke, but you can just call me Slade." Slade says.

"What do you want?" Link asks.

His response is slade jumping over to them and doing a spin kick knocking them to the ground.

"A fight with you two, to test your fighting skill." Slade says.

Leonardo and Link flip back to there feet and get into there fighting stances.

"He wants a fight, we'll give him one." Link says as him and Leonardo jump into the air.

To Be Continued.


	3. Third warrior of Hyrule

**Legend of Zelda Sacred Water**

**Chapter 3**

**Third warrior of Hyrule**

Deathstroke jumps out of the way and Leonardo and Link land on there feet.

"Alright, let's get started shall we." Link say's as he throws a boomerang and Slade who catches it and throws it to the ground.

Link shoots out his long shot which Slade grabs and begins to spin him in circles. He then swings Link into one of the graves cracking the stone. Leonardo runs over and throws a punch at Deathstroke who grabs his hand and twists it making Leo turn. Slade then takes his leg and shoves it into the back of Leonardo's making him go to his knees. Then Deathstroke takes his elbow and knocks Leo over the head making him fall to the ground.

"Pathetic." Deathstroke says as Link approaches him.

"It's not over yet." Link says.

Link runs over towards slade then he slides knocking Slade to the ground. Leonardo gets back to his feet and as soon as he does he meets many punches in the face from Leonardo. Leo then does an uppercut knocking him to the ground, before Deathstroke could hit the ground Link shoots the long shot out wrapping it around Slades neck then he swings him onto a grave, cracking the stone.

"Not bad for amateurs." Slade says as he leaps off the stone into the air, while in the air he pulls out a samurai sword.

"Let's dance." Leonardo says as he pulls out his twin katana swords.

Link does the same and pulls out his Kokiri sword. Link and Leonardo run over to Deathstroke and engage in a fierce sword fight with him.

Two minutes pass by during there battle.

"Not bad, you two have skill." Deathstroke says as he puts his sword away.

"I have one offer, join me in my quest." Slade asked the two of them.

"What are your intentions?" Link asked.

"No, we will not join you, Link don't listen to him." Leo said.

"Very well Leonardo, you will no longer be part of the picture." Slade says as he throws a shuriken at Leonardo.

A figure jumps out of the shadows and grabs it before it can reach Leonardo.

"Well, it looks like the odds are in there favor." Slade says as he runs off into the dark night.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asks keeping his distance.

"You can just call me Robin, I've heard a lot about you two, Leonardo and Link." Robin said as he turned to face them.

"Nice costume, so how do you know about us?" Link asked

"A night ago I was transported here." Robin said.

"Was it by a little girl?" Leonardo asked.

"No, there was no one in sight." Robin said.

"So who was that ninja guy?" Link asked.

"His name is Slade Wilson, he is a terminator also known as Deathstroke." Robin said.

"Well, I guess since were all on the same side we could tell you about the events that are taking place." Leonardo said as he put his swords away.

"That would be good, first let me tell you what I know." Robin said as Link put his sword away.

"Come, it is dark out, let us head back to the lost woods." Link said.

Robin pulled out a mini flashlight out of his utility belt.

"Lead the way." Robin said as he handed the flash light to Link.

**At the lost woods.**

"So your name is Timothy Drake right?" Link questioned as they approached his tree house.

"Yah, just call me Tim for short." Robin said as Link gave him his flashlight back.

"It looks like you were given the same information as us." Leonardo said as the three of them went up the ladder into the tree house.

Once in the tree house Leonardo walks into a corner and sits down.

"Any of you want the bed?" Link asks politely.

"No thanks, I'm use to the late nights, you get your sleep." Tim Drake says as he walks over to the window and stares up at the moon.

Leonardo sits there and begins to meditate.

**Back in New York.**

"Where could he have gone to!" Raphael yelled as he rammed his fist onto the table.

"I don't get it, one second he was here and the next, nothing." Donatello said as he looked up from his computer.

"Maybe Leo went into deep meditation, and he's stuck in a virtual monster world!" Mikey said as he screamed.

"Be patient my sons, wherever Leonardo is I am quite positive he will return." Splinter said as he sat up from his chair.

"I just hope it aint to long." Raphael says as Casey enters the room.

"Hey guy's I brought over another classic western, hey where's Leo?" Casey Jones asked.

**Back at Hyrule. **

That morning Link woke up to the sound of chickens in the distance. Link got up and stretched a little and went over to his jour and put back on his fighting uniform. He could here Tim and Leonardo talking at the bottom of the tree house.

"So, are you suppose to be some kind of Ninja Turtle." Tim Drake asked.

"Well, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle to be exact." Leo said as Link slid down the ladder.

"Your up, now we can go find the Kokiri's and introduce them to Robin." Leo says as he begins walking.

Link and Robin follow close behind him.

"So how are we going to be able to return home?"

"Don't worry, there this young Kokiri girl named Cilly, she'll know how to return you home." Leo said as they walked past the tall bushes to come to a horrible sight.

"What happened!" Link shouted as he saw the laying dead Kokiri children.

There were many of them laying on the ground slaughtered.

"Oh, oh no!" Leonardo yelled in disbelief as he approached the body of Cilly.

"It looks like they were killed by some type of blade, but what." Robin thought as he looked at the many laying bodies.

Robin walked up behind Leo and slightly pushed him out of the way.

"Why didn't we here them screaming last nigh!" Link screamed to himself.

"Now to see when they were killed." Robin said as he took one of his gloves off and felt Cilly's neck.

"Based from her stiffness and texture, it seems they were killed before we arrived last night." Robin said as he put his glove back on.

"We should of been here, who could have done this!" Leonardo yelled.

"That might explain." Link said as Leo looked up to see a flag with the foot clan symbol on it.

"The foot." Leonardo hissed.

"So you guys are back, who's you're new friend?" Mido asked as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Mido your alive, this is Robin." Link said as he walked over to Mido.

"They attacked, I don't think they want Leo or Robin to leave." Mido said to Link.

"Well that's quite obvious." Leonardo said.

"The big question is, why?" Robin said as he walked in circles.

"I don't think they want us to make any sense of what is going on." Leo said.

"I truly believe were being set up." Robin said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Also what part is Slade playing in all of this?" Link said.

"I want to attack, but that's what they would be expect us to do." Leo said.

"Um, Mido you stay here, come we'll head to Lon, Lon Ranch." Link said as he began to walk off.

"We'll see you soon Mido." Leo said as the three of them walk off.

The three of them sneak past many hylian guards and foot ninja guards on there way to Lon, Lon Ranch.

"Move with stealth, we don't know if there are any guards in the area." Leonardo said as they approached the wooden houses.

Someone walks out of the corner, Leo instantly races over and grabs the figure and slams them to the ground. Then he put his sword to there neck.

"Who are you." Leo growled.

"Leo, she's a friend, her name is Malon." Link said.

"I'm so sorry." Leonardo said as he got off of Malon and put his sword away.

Leo helped Malon to her feet.

"Link, I thought you were locked away in the castle for good." Malon said as she brushed the dirt off of her dress with her hand.

"I would have been if it weren't for the help of Leonardo, oh this is Leo and that's Robin." Link said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Robin said as he gave her a hand shake.

"I think it's safe to say your real name, his real name is Tim Drake." Leo said

"What do you mean safe, to give away your identity is huge." Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"No one even knows you here, heck your secret identity is Timothy Drake." Link says.

"Let's just drop this discussion." Robin says uncrossing his arms.

"So Leo what's the plan?" Link says as he walks over to Link.

"I think a good plan would be to lay low until night, that way we can sneak around without making a scene." Leonardo said as he sat down onto the green grass.

"I'm agreeing with Leo, besides I'm a night person myself." Robin said

"Ok, I guess we'll wait until tonight to go out and have some fun." Link said as he sat in the tall grass as well.

"Come, I will take you three to shelter." Malon says as she begins to walk off, the three of them follow.

They all rest up the whole day. Leo spends most of his time meditating in the barn. Link and Robin spin most of there time sparing and riding the horses.

**That night. **

Tim walks into a bathroom and throw off his cape followed by his gloves and top revealing a white T-Shirt. Tim takes the rest of his clothes off and hops into the shower and shuts the brown curtains.

"How did I get myself into this, it was just me, Nightwing, and Batman." Tim thought to himself.

**Flashback, on the roof tops of Gotham City. **

"Alright, so where are all of the thugs that were suppose to be here?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but there around here somewhere, we better keep looking." Batman said as he glided to the next building.

"Come on Robin, we better follow him before he leaves us behind." Nightwing says as he jumps off the building and uses his grappler to get to the next.

Robin follows close behind his two allies as they jump from building to the next.

"Um, we should of found them by now, let's split up and see what we can find, we'll radio each other every five minutes." Batman said as he jumped over a large pole to another building.

"Be careful bro." Nightwing said as he jumped to another building.

"Oh great, alone, with no leads at all." with that said Robin glided down towards the dark alleys.

Robin searched and searched, but found nothing.

"Where could Jokers men be hanging at?" Robin thought to himself.

Robin heard a low banging noise and turned to see what caused it.

"Hello, is any body there?" Robin asked

He didn't get a response.

"I must be hearing things." Robin thought as someone walked out from behind a car wearing a tuxedo and sun glasses.

"Ok, who are you?" Robin asked.

"My name is not important Robin, or do you prefer to be called Tim Drake?" The man said putting on a smirk.

"Ok, how do you know my name!" Robin yelled.

The man dressed in the tuxedo just smiled at the boy of wonder and ran off.

"So, you want to play hide and seek." Robin said as he chased him down many dark alleys.

They finally came to a stop in a warehouse.

"Ok enough with the running, who are you!" Robin yelled in frustration.

"Following me here was a big mistake bird boy." With that the man in the tuxedo open up a portal with a device on his wrist and kicked Robin into it.

From there Robin traveled to the Hyrule.

**Back to reality. **

Tim stood there in the shower as the water went through his spiky black hair. Tim looked down at his six pack and smiled.

"I've improved." Tim said to himself.

At that second Tim heard a knock at the door.

"It's me Malon, Link and Leonardo are ready to go." Malon said as she leaned up against the door.

"I'll be right out." Tim says as he turns off the shower and hops out.

Tim walks over to his utility belt and pulls out a little container and sprays it all over his body, then he pulls a tablet out containing mouth wash. Then he walks over to the sink and washes his boxers and T-shirt, then he uses his mouth wash. Then he puts them back on along with his Robin suite and walks out of the bathroom.

"I feel fresh now." Robin says as he walks out of the cabin to see Leonardo, Malon, and Link over near the horses.

Robin walks over to them.

"Transportation should be useful Robin, this is Karu." Leonardo said as he showed Robin the black horse with brownish red eyes.

"We call him Dark Moon, but that would be another episode to explain, perhaps another time." Malon said.

"This is Epona, the horse I've used for a long time." Link said as he jumped onto his horse.

Robin looked around at all of the horses, a white horse standing in the moon light by herself caught Tim's attention.

"What's that ones name?" Robin asked.

"Sarku, she was found exactly two years before Karu." Malon said

Robin walked over to the horse and patted her on her back.

"She'll do." Robin said as he jumped onto her.

Leo jumped onto Karu as well.

"Let's go." Link says as they take off on there horses towards the castle.

They ride to the hyrule fields.

"That was fun, hey maybe when we have free time we can have a race." Robin said as he stepped off of the horse onto the grass.

"We'll go by foot from here." Link says as he hops off of his horse followed by Leonardo.

"I better get my flash light out." Robin says as he pulls out his mini flashlight out of his utility belt.

They walk through the dark grasses beside one another for about two minutes, moving with stealth.

"Be careful, stay close together." Link said as they continued walking.

"Why, what's in these fields that we should be worried about?" Robin asked as he turned around to see Link missing.

"Ok, let's continue Leo he's probably trying to scare us." Robin said as he turned around and Leonardo was gone.

"Is this a sick prank you two thought up while I was in the shower?" Robin said as he looked around.

"Forget it, I'll head to the castle by myself." Robin said as he bumped into a something holding a sword.

Robin flashed his light up, what he saw made him drop his flashlight to the ground. There standing in front of him was a moving skeleton.

"Holly, what in the name!" Robin said as the skeleton punched him to the ground.

Robin could here Link and Leonardo fighting close in the distance.

"I guess this wasn't a prank." Robin said as he did a jump kick knocking the skeleton to the ground.

The skeleton quickly flipped to it's feet and through it's sword at Robin who does a back flip dodging it. Then he pulls out his metal staff and races over and begins to beat on the skeleton. He knocks the skeleton to it's knees then he snaps it's neck and rips it's head off, black ooze shoots out.

"Looks Like I win." Robin said.

The skeletons body walked over to it's head and twists it back on.

"You've got to be kidding, it can't still be alive." Robin thought to himself as the skeleton looked at him.

The skeleton shoved it's self under ground.

"Well, I guess it's scared." Robin said as he put his staff away and picked up his flashlight.

Leo and Link come racing towards him.

"We have to get out of here." Leo said.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he turned to see that many skeletons were coming out of the ground for the night.

"Sounds like a good idea." Robin said as he followed the two of them.

"Oh great, the bridge is up." Leo said.

"There's always away." Robin said as he put his flashlight away and pulled out his grappler.

He grabbed Leos arm and got them over, Link used his long shot to get over.

"Now that were in the city, let's head to the castle." Link said as they continued there journey.

They snuck passed all of the guards and entered the castle through a window.

"First things first, we need to split up, we can cover more grounds that way." Leo said as he ran down a dark hall.

"Tim be careful, I'll be on the roof tops I'll head to the northern part of the castle from there." Link said as he jumped out the window.

"Leftovers are fine by me." Robin said as he ran down some stairs.

In the dark halls Leonardo runs into the dungeon room.

"Wow there is a lot of prisoners here." Leo said as someone jumped from the ceiling.

"Hello Leo, it's been awhile." Slade says as he stands to his feet

"Slade." Leonardo hisses as he runs over to him.

Leo runs over and throws a few punches which slade doges. Slade flips Leo onto his back, then slade takes his foot and stomps it into Leonardo's stomach several times knocking him unconscious.

"One down, two to go." Slade says as he drags Leonardo into the darkness of the castle.

**On the roof tops of the castle.**

"Almost there, just a couple more feet." Link thinks to himself as he gets closer to the window.

Something jumps in front of him.

"Who are you?" Link asks pulling out his shield and sword.

"I am the shredder." The shredder says.

Link runs over and try's to slice his opponent, Shredder moves out of the way and knife hands Link in the neck. This makes Link drop his shield and sword, then he falls to the ground holding his neck. A few seconds later his hands drop from his neck and Link falls unconscious.

**In the throne room. **

Robin walks into the room moving with stealth.

"Ah, who is that in that cage?" Robin thought to himself as he walked over to it.

"um, this must be the Princesses of Hyrule." Robin thought to himself.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ganondorf said as Robin turned to face him.

Ganondorf sat up out of the throne chair.

"You, you must be Ganondorf." Robin said as he raced over and gave Ganondorf a busting punch in the face.

Ganondorf wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled. Then he shoots out his knee knocking Robin in the stomach. Robin falls to his knees holding his stomach, then he falls to the ground unconscious. Deathstroke and Shredder enter the room holding Leonardo and Link.

"We have all three of them, let the true adventure begin." Ganondorf says as he opens a portal.

"When they wake up, they will only be half the heroes they are now." Shredder says as they throw they three of them in the portal.

The portal closes.

"Now the three of us can get to work." Slade says as he walks over to an electric ball of fire.

"Yes, it is time for us to get to work." Shredder says.

_**To Be Continued **_


	4. Young warriors

Note: This is what Robin looks like, as Young Robin/comic version to animated version. http/en.

**Legend Of Zelda Sacred Water  
Chapter 4  
Young warriors.**

"Ah, where am I?" Tim said as he rubbed his head and sat up from the grass.  
Tim walked over to a nearby lake and saw his reflection in the lake, what he saw left him shocked. He was a kid.

"What happened to me?" Robin said as he felt a hand go onto his shoulder.

"It's not just you, all three of us are younger." Young Leonardo said.

Young Link approaches them.

"Based from what the area looks like, we have been sent back in time, a little ways back." Young Link said.

"Yah, about five to six years back, our bodies anyway." Leo said. 

"Now that were all awake, I say we find out what's going on around here." Young Link said as the two of them followed him.

"So, were exactly are we?" Robin asked.

"We appear to be in the Kokiri Forest." Young Link responded. 

"It's dark out, but we still need to gain some ground." Leonardo said marching into the darkness followed by Link and Robin. 

They came to a stop when they saw a skull laying on the ground in front of them.

"Stop, it could be a trap." Leo says as he throws a ninja shuriken at the skull.

Immediately a net shoots up.

"Phew, that was close." Young Link said.

"If that was a trap, we can expect there to be more. Move with caution." robin said as they continued to walk. 

They finally made it to the hyrule fields.

"The grass is much, much shorter then in the future." Young Link thought to himself as he looked to his feet to see the short grass. 

"Something still bugs me." Robin said.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo asked.

"It doesn't make any sense. Deathstroke has enough skills and speed that he could of killed you two when you first fought him. And then he said something about joining him in his quest. If I remember correctly, wasn't he working with the Shredder and Ganondorf?" Robin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Where did you come up with the idea Deathstroke was working with them? Is there something your not telling us?" Young Link asked.

"Um." Robin mumbled.

"Hey Tim, if you know something we don't spit it out." Leo said crossing his arms.

"It's just, it's nothing." Robin replied as he looked up at the moon. 

When he looked up at it, he began to feel his blood begin to pump, it almost felt as if his veins were moving all around his body. His eye sight began to become dim. Suddenly his whole body stiffened up as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tim are you ok?" Young Link asked as Tim Drake fell to the ground as a light breeze followed.

Leonardo looked up at the moon.

"Could the moon have had something to do with this. What am I thinking, off course not." Leonardo thought as he looked down at the fallen hero.

"Lucky for us, their aren't any guards around. Here let's set him up against that tree and go out and explore." Young Link said as he set Tim up against the tree.

They walked towards the bridge that leads to the castle.

"It looks like there closed up for the night." Leo said as he pulled out his ninja grippers and climbed over the risen bridge.

Link followed close behind. When they reached the other side they moved with stealth as they reached the fountain of water.

"My katana blades needs some cleaning." Leo said as he pulled out his swords and soaked them in the water.

"Good, there shining again." Leonardo said as he put his swords away.

"I've been thinking about what Robin said." Young Link said.

"What have you been thinking of?" Leo asked.

"Deathstroke did ask us to join us in his quest. If he is working with Oroku Saki and Ganondorf why would he team us up with our enemies. Robin also said Slade was holding back on his fight with us, I really think there's more going on here then we know." Young Link said. 

"I'm going to have to agree with you. Right now we need to sneak into the castle." Leonardo says as him and Link walk towards the castle.

"As usual, there's guards around." Leonardo said as he threw a rock at the wall to distract them as him and Link ran past them.

"That was easy. Maybe just a bit to easy Young Link thought to himself as he came to a window.

Leo quickly and silently sliced the window open and they jumped in.

"It sounds like a party is going on, come let's head down this hall way." Young Link said as they ran down a dark hall with lit/ten torches led the way.

The two of them finally come to a stop. Leo opens the door and they enter a room which appears to be a storage room. 

"There's not much in here but a bunch of statues and boxes." Leo pointed out as they searched the room.

"You could say that again. What are we doing here anyway, looking for Ganondorf. I wonder what Robin is hiding from us." Young Link said as he backed up into a statue that tipped over and fell.

"We need to be a little careful. Hey look at that, it looks like there was some type of painting or drawing inside." Leo said as Young Link moved the ruble to the side and picked up the scripture with a picture on it.

"It says the four warriors of the time of the sacred world. Hey that kinda looks like you, it looks like a mutated turtle wearing a blue ninja mask." Young Link said as he handed it to Leonardo.

"This guy kinda looks like you, hey look another turtle looking creature with a purple mask. I don't know what this other creature is, but it seems to resemble a fox." Leonardo said as he looked down at the rest of the art.

"Jeez, there is a lot of blood and gore in that picture. Oh wow, it's dated back about 4,900,500,000 years." Young Link said as they heard the door swing open behind them and they turned to see Ganondorf. 

To Be Continued.


	5. Living the past

**Legend Of Zelda Sacred Water  
Chapter 5  
Living the past **

Leo and Link both were terrified as Ganondorf approached them.

"What are you kid's doing in here, did you get lost?" Ganondorf said with a friendly voice.

This made Leonardo and Link confused. Leo took one more glance at the scroll to see a guy with light purple hair.

"Yah, we did get a little lost." Young Link spoke out with a confused voice.

"The party is down stairs, you kids should get down there." Ganondorf said holding the door open for them with a smile on his face.

Leo set the scroll down as him and Young Link exited the room. They walked down the hall as Ganondorf walked them down to a room filled with people. 

"You two enjoy the party. By the way, I like your costume." Ganondorf said as he looked down at Leo and walked off.

"Ok, now I'm really confused." Leo said. 

"We've defiantly gone back in time, but how far back." Young Link said as he looks up to see a grown hylian man.

"What are you kid's doing here, and what's up with that ridiculous costume?" He asked rudely as he pushed passed them.

"I guess everyone isn't as kind as Ganon is back in this time." Leonardo said.

"I say we go explore throughout the castle." Young Link said.

"Why, I mean what should I be looking for?" Leo asked.

"Anything strange, let's split and meet back here in ten." Young Link said as he ran out of the room into the halls filled with torches.

"Oh great, here I go." Leo said as he ran out into a darker hall. 

As Leonardo walked down the dark path he felt the air get much more damp as it began harder for him to breath. He could see the dim light of the moon peaking through the small cracks in the wall. He soon realized where he was when he heard a scream in the distance. 

"The dungeon." Leo said softly as he heard something coming towards him.

Then as he was about to move to the side someone knocked him over, as they fell on top of him gasped for air. The figure quickly got off of him and pulled him into a dark corner.

"What is the meaning of." Leo said as a hand went over his mouth.

A few seconds later more foot steps can be heard as to Hylian men walk by.

"Hurry, we have to find her before the king finds out." One of them said

The hand slowly slid off of Leo's mouth as he leaped away.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Follow me." A young female voice whispered to him as he ran right behind her.

Leonardo continued running as the floor below him began to feel rougher. They continued running for a little longer as they came to a complete stop. And the female opened a door with a large lock on it.

"Follow me." She said as they ran out into the moon light of the night. 

As he ran up the hill Leo felt his feet get some relief as his feet hit the soft grass. They finally made it to the top of the hill.

"Some freedom at last." The girl said as Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not to ruin your moment or anything, but who are you?" Leo asked.

She spun around to face him.

"I'm Princess Zelda, and you are?" She asked.

"Leo, Leonardo. Why were you running from those guy's back there, were they trying to hurt you?" Leonardo asked.

"No silly, there security guards." Zelda said giving his cheek a little playful pinch.

Leonardo rubbed his chin and looked back over at her.

"Why are you hiding from them?" Leo asked.

"I just want a little freedom. My father has them follow me pretty much every second of the day." Zelda said.

"Oh, ok I understand now." Leo said.

"Neat costume, where did you get it?" Zelda asked.

"It's not a costume, it's my skin." Leonardo responded.

"Sure, what were you doing in the castle?" Zelda asked.

"Um, oh that leads me to something else, princess your in great danger!" Leo shouted. 

Zelda gives off a small laugh.

"It's Ganondorf, in a few years he will be ruling this world. Everything will be much darker, you must inform your father now." Leo said with a straight face.

She laughs a little more.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly, he's just a messenger that works for my father." Zelda said.

"No, I'm being quite serious." Leonardo said shooting his hands out in front of him.

"I like your costume, but that's about it. Everything else about you, well seems kinda weird." Zelda said.

"I'm not wearing a costume." Leo said.

Zelda took off her left glove as she walked up to Leonardo and put her hand on his cheek. What she felt made her eyes close.

His skin was cold, the texture of his face felt different then anything she had ever touched before. A moment of silence goes by as Leo shivers from her touch. The silence is broken when the sound of a screaming certain hylian boy can be heard.

Zelda opens her eyes to see the same guards that were after her were chasing Young Link.

"You better get out of here." Zelda said as she turned to see that Leo was gone. 

"Stop you little runt, wait it's Zelda!! Thank goodness we found you." One of the men screamed with happiness as they stopped in there tracks of chasing Young Link.

As Young Link passed by a tree he is pulled up into it by Leo.

"Where did he go?" One of the guards said.

"I don't know, let's get the princess back inside." The other guard said. 

They walked off back into the castle.

"Whelp guess that's our cue to get out of here." Young Link said as Leo put a hand over his shoulder.

"No, they'll probably send out a search party, let's kick it off up here for a bit." Leo said.

Surely enough more guards came out and searched the area.

"We leave at dawn." Leonardo said as Young Link closed his eyes.

Back in Gotham City.

"Where could he be, I mean he was just on patrol the other night." Nightwing said to himself as he landed on a nearby building next to Batman.

"Any progress on finding Robin Nightwing?" Batman asked.

"No, I've searched everywhere." Nightwing said as he looked down at the streets.

"Time will tell, I'm heading over to the docks. If you get any leads you know how to find me." Batman said as he glided off of the building into the night.

"It's not like Tim to disappear like this without an explanation." Nightwing thought to himself as Huntress jumped down from a building behind him.

He turned to face. She had a grin on her face as she walked up to him.

"Tim, where ever you are hang in there bro." Nightwing said as he walked over to huntress.

Back at hyrule.

The early morning brought a light rain. Tim woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the grass beside him. He pushed himself up as he felt the back of his head hurting.

"It's just a little headache." Robin said as he stood to his feet.

"I wonder where Link and Leo are, I guess I better go find them." Robin said as he began to walk through the rain with his head tilted down.

"I still can't believe I got transformed back into a kid." Tim Drake thought to himself.

Tim wondered around for awhile when he came upon a lake.

"Now where am I." Tim said out load as Leonardo came busting out of the water.

"Robin, your up. How did you find me here?" Leonardo asked.

"I didn't know you were here, until you splashed all that water over me." Tim said with a small growl.

"Where's Link?" Leo asked.

"I thought he was with you." Robin said as a creature busts out of the water behind Leonardo and pulls him under.

"Leo!" Robin yells as he jumps in after him. 

Robin sees the creature, it has it's legs wrapped around his waist, and it's arms around his neck. Robin swims down and elbows them in the face making them let go of Leo.

Robin swims them both back to the surface where the catch there breath.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Leo responded.

The creature comes up to the surface as Leo and Tim jump up in surprise.

"I was just playing, by the way, I'm Princess Ruto." She said.

To Be continued.


	6. Events of the Past

**The Legend of Zelda Sacred Water  
Chapter 6  
Events of the Past **

The two young warriors looked over at the human/fish looking creature as they glanced over back at each other.

"Who did you say you were again?" Robin asked.

"I'm Ruto, Princess of the Zora's." She replied with a little bow.

"I'm Leonardo, and this is Robin." Leo said introducing them.

"Um, are you part Zora and Lizlof?" Ruto asked. "How does that workout?"

"Well actually I'm a." Leo said as Robin put a hand over his mouth.

"Your exactly right." Robin said.

"Your ear's aren't long, I can tell your not a Hylian. If you are you must be special." Ruto said looking over at the masked warrior.

A moment of silence goes by.

"So what exactly made you come and playfully attack me?" Leo asked starting a new topic.

_Suddenly the ground they stood upon began to rumble. The water below them begins to vibrate as all three of them fall to the ground. The structure under the water begins to crack apart as lava leaks out like that of an injured soldier. Thinking quickly Robin pulls out two ice tablets and throws them into the water making it freeze for about eight yards wide and straight. _

"How did you do that!?" Ruto asked as she lunged forward at him with excitement.

"Um... well." Robin said as suddenly a shark looking creature with spikes on his back busted out of the ice.

Robin and Leo quickly jumped back as Ruto stood there in shock. The shark creature then looked over at the three of them, then out of nowhere lunged forward and swallowed Princess Ruto while returning back into the lake.

"What kind of shark was that." Robin said.

"Now's not the time for that, we have to save the Princess." Leo said as he ran towards the lake.

"Already ahead of you, I placed a tracker on whatever that thing was." Robin said with a smirk.

"Great job." Leo replied.

"First let's go find Link, then we'll make our move from there." Robin assured.

"Are you sure, who knows how long it will take to find him." Leo responded clenching his fists.

"Trust me, if I've learned anything in all my years as Robin, team work always pays off." Robin replied.

"Alright, let's go." Leo nodded.

_From there the two warriors ran from the lake up a small hill. With in minutes they made there way back to Hyrule Field. Leo and Robin looked around but saw no sign of Link anywhere. Robin throws a communicator to Leo as they run in separate directions. Robin heads for Hyrule City, he doesn't look back to see witch direction Leo went in, he just presses on. He walks onto the door that is like a bridge leading him to the city. He is commented on his Robin suite by one of the guards as he walks towards the city. _

_Once in the city Robin looks in all directions, and to his disappointment he saw no sign of Link. He didn't give up there, he began to search around. First he ran over to the fountain and looked it over, then he skimmed the area with a hand above his eyes. Still no sign of Link, there were many hylians walking around but no Link. Robin had another idea, he began to ask anybody around if they had seen a little guy dressed in all green. Everyone said no. Robin walked around slouched over looking down at the ground.  
Suddenly he noticed a building not to far away. He slowly walked up to the building and opened it. He was now in the Temple of Time. _

_When he entered he saw Young Link over at the end of the room pulling a sword out of what appeared to be a pedestal. The next moment the room flashed with light as Tim put his arms in front of his face. About a half minute later Tim peaked his eyes opened to see Link was gone! He ran over to where the pedestal laid and looked down at it. A big part of him was angry, he had no idea what was going on, and the events to come. Suddenly Robin heard someone entering the temple, thinking quickly he used his bird grappler to get to the ceiling. He could here the laughter of a familiar voice, but he couldn't quite tell who it was.  
It wasn't the kind of laugh like the Joker, it was a deeper laugh, a laugh he heard in his dream the previous night. _

_Finally the figure came into view, Tim wasn't surprised, it was Ganondorf. He glanced down as the Gerudo King crossed his arms and busted out with laughter once again._

"Now that he is gone, it's time to take care of business." Ganondorf said as he exited the Temple.

Robin glided down from the ceiling more confused then ever. He closed his eyes to see if this whole adventure was a dream, but when he opened them he still stood in the Temple of Time.

"I better go find Leo." Robin said with a low and depressed tone.

Back in the sewers of New York

"We've searched everywhere for him." Mikey complained.

"Where could that knuckle head be, we've been searching for a few days." Raphael added.

"It's not like this for Leonardo to just run off." Master Splinter said rubbing his chin.

"I say we take a break, we should continue looking for him later, who knows he might just show up." Donatello said.

"Yah right, like that's going to happen." Mikey said rolling his eyes.

Deep in, Splinter felt that his son was on a dangerous but heroic adventure. He didn't know why he felt this, but he did. He left the room to meditate on this matter.

"Where's he going." Mikey said out load.

"Most likely to meditate." Donatello said.

Back in Hyrule

_Robin had left the Temple of Time, he was now traveling across the hyrule fields. He had tried contacting Leo through the bird radio but got no response. He was now tracking Leo by where the radio was, there was a tracker in all of Robin's high tec gadgets. Robin suddenly walked up to a place he had never seen, he read a wooden sign close by which read "Kakariko Village." He slowly walks into the village to see people going on with there daily lives. It was amazing, the sun was already getting ready to go down. He looked around as he saw a hylian man sitting under a tree. He had pale skin and was bald wearing some old bashed up brown pants. Robin approached the man. _

"Excuse me, have you seen a small looking turtle creature run through here?" Robin asked.

"Leave me alone little boy." The hylian grunted.

_Robin shrugged toward this as he walked passed him. The radar was not working well at this point, Leo must of jammed it or something. This was the thought going through Robin's mind. He looked around the small village trying to go by what the radar would show. As he looked down at the radar he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a hylian guard. _

"Excuse me Sir, would it be possible for me to get to the path behind you?" Robin asked.

"What business do you have going to Death Mountain?" He asked.

"A friend of mine passed through here." Robin replied

"You know, I've heard that one about a trillion times now." He responded.

"Hey look, a flying demon." Robin pointed.

"Huh, where!!" He said as he turned to look.

Robin took that second and slid under his legs. Robin quickly began to jog up the mountain before the guard had noticed. He came to a quick stop when he saw Leo's radio. As he reaches for it a large rock lands on it smashing it to bit's. Tim jumps to the right so he's not hit by the large boulder. After it rolls away Robin looks up towards the top of the mountain.

"This trip could mean death, that's probably where it got it's name." Robin said as he used his bird grappler witch got him to the top of the mountain in a matter of seconds.

_Once at the top he looked around, he saw nothing. Then he closed his eyes, then opened them. It was obvious, the dead silent said it all, something was going on. He began to walk straight then took a left. He saw an opening to what appeared to be an entrance into the mountain. He slowly walked into the mountain. He saw things that looked like they were constructed by hylians. The sound of pounding broke the silence. Robin listened to the noise as he followed it. He glided deeper into the mountain, then he saw several paths to choose from. He heard the pounding sound coming from the path to the left. He used stealth as he went down the hall. _

_He finally approached a room filled with light, he spied from behind a corner not entering the room. Sure enough, Leo was there, tied up to a wooden pole that is. What he saw next left him wide eyed. There were walking rock creatures, also known as the Goron's. Suddenly one of the Goron's began to yell at Leo as he punched the wall to the right of him. This was his chance, Robin quickly rolled into the room and threw two smoke bombs into the air filling the area with smoke. With another second on his shoulders Robin pulled out a bird rang and raced over and cut the rope off of the tied up Leonardo. The smoke began to clear as Leo and Robin ran out of the room _

As they ran down the dark hall to escape they could hear the goron's rolling behind them.

"How did you find me?" Leo asked as they ran for there lives.

"I'll explain later, we need to worry more about getting out of here." Robin said as he grabbed Leo by his arm while shooting out his bird grappler to the ceiling.

"How do you expect us to escape, there's no exit up here." Leo asked as they rapidly approached the ceiling.

About eight yards from the ceiling Robin pulled out a bird arang and threw it up towards the direction they were heading. Then seconds later a hole was blown into the wall as Leo and Robin dived out of the mountain.

"How did your bird arang do all that?" Leo asked as they landed on there feet.

"It was more of an explosive, we should worry more about getting out of here." Robin said as they ran down the mountain.

Not to much longer they made it back to the Grave Yard. Leo sat up against a large stone as he caught his breath. Robin was just staring up at the sky.

"Hey Leo, think we'll ever make it home?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry, after this is all over we will." Leo replied.

"Link is gone." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"He was in some temple, and as I began to approach him he disappeared. That's when Ganondorf arrived, I think he had something to do with it." Robin say's as he looks to the ground.

"O...K, none of this is making any sense." Leo said as he stood to his feet.

"Yah, for me either. First I think we should go and save Ruto then we'll deal with Ganon." Robin said.

"Now were talking, what does the radar say about her location?" Leo asked.

Robin then raised a brow.

"That doesn't sound good." Leo said.

"Actually, she's right under you." Robin said.

Leo slowly looked under himself to see a grave.

"Are you saying she's dead?" Leo asked with a jump.

"Only one way to find out." Robin smirked as he threw a bird arang at the grave.

_Leo quickly lunged out of the way as the grave exploded. Then the two of them looked into the grave and jumped in. They fell about five yards down. When they landed on there feet there was no sign of Ruto. They looked around, there were tiny shreds of grass growing out of the ground. The soil was a rich and moist. They could see tiny rock's peaking out from the walls, there were also stashes of bone's in the top left hand corner of the room. Then straight ahead stood a metal door with bones around it. Leo and Robin glanced over at each other as they approached the door. When they got to it there wasn't a door knob, only a hand print with a circle around it. Robin put his hand over the print but nothing happened. Then Leo noticed a sign to the right, he went over and read it._

"Only the dead may enter the "Temple of Death." it read.

Suddenly an idea popped into Leo's mind, he walked over to the stash of bones and pulled out a hand.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"You'll see." Leo said as he put the skeleton hand on the print.

Seconds later the circle around the print lit up a purplish light as blood leaked down from the top of the door. Leo and Robin backed up as the door opened.

"Ah, turtles first." Robin teased as Leo walked in with Tim Drake close behind.

The door slammed behind them. They were now in what appeared to be a sand room. The walls were narrowed in, as was the ceiling. The two warriors looked ahead only to see torches lighting there path.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Temple of Death

**Legend of Zelda Sacred  
Chapter 7  
Temple of Death **

The room they were in was full of sand, the walls themself as well. The room was also narrowed in.

"What is this place?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but we stick together as a team no matter what happens." Leo said.

"Alright fearless leader." Robin replied.

"Who ever said I was the leader?" Leo asked.

Robin didn't reply so they continued down the path. They could here sounds within the sand walls, the walls moved like that of someone's stomach. As they advanced down the hall Leo put a hand up signaling to stop.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"I can't move." Leonardo replied.

_Robin looked down to see that Leo had stepped into what appeared to be sinking sand. He sprung his hand out to save Leo, but it was to late, the sand had already sucked him in. Robin looked up in anger as he saw a door not to far away. Then he noticed a metal device hanging from the ceiling which kind of looked like an eye. Robin pulled out his bird grappler as he shot it at the metal piece. He then landed in front of the door. He opened the door to enter a new room. The door slammed behind him. _

_This next room was just as narrow as the last one. The walls were a stony dark brown color with poles sticking out a few yards apart down the hall. Then Robin noticed the water on the ground about six inches up leading to the next room. Before advancing on Robin sat there and made sure nothing happened as he tried to move on. Just as he thought, electricity beamed in the water every few seconds. _

"Now I see, this is all about timing." Robin said to himself.

When the electricity disappeared Robin ran to the first pole and jumped up from the water and held onto it as the electric shock passed by. Then he would run to the next pole and would repeat this process as he pressed on. He did this about five more times, until he got to the last one.

"There's no way I could make it to that last pole, I'll get shocked before I can make it." Robin said as he noticed another metal eye in the ceiling.

_He used his bird grappler to reach it, then he hung there as the electricity passed by. Then he ran to the last pole and jumped on top of it followed by a front flip placing him in front of the next door. He quickly opened the next door, there was a ladder leading in deeper into the ground. Robin slid down the ladder as he entered a new room. This room was much wider then the previous two rooms. This looked kind of like a cave, further into the room there was a small steam of water. There were little strands of grass growing out of the ground. There was also dim light's peaking through the walls from the ceiling. _

"I better stay clear of those, seems like it could be a trap." Robin thought.

As Robin began to walk further into the cave he heard the sound of growling. Then suddenly a Wolfo comes into view. A wolf looking creature with very large claws.

"Just great, it looks like some kind of wolf." Robin thought to himself as the wolfo leaped forward at him.

Robin simply just jumped out of the way as the wolfo was exposed to the light from the ceiling. Not even a second later arrows shot down from the ceiling killing the wolfo. Two were jabbed into his neck as the other had cut through it's spinal cord.

"What a way to go." Robin said as he walked further into the darkness avoiding every piece of light.

_Not to long after Robin could see the next door, the only problem was that there was a strand of light from one side of the wall to the other. Robin stood there for a second as he came up with a brilliant idea. Robin lunged up into the air as arrows shot at him from all directions. Robin safely made it to the other side without his cape. _

"That was a great idea hiding under my capes shadow so the arrows wouldn't lock onto me." Robin said as a part of the ceiling behind him fell to the ground with a key rolling to his feet.

_Robin picked up the key and walked up to the next room which didn't require the key. This room was by far the darkest one he had been in on his journey so far. Robin could feel something from the ceiling falling onto his hair. Suddenly he walked into something, it was none other then Leonardo. That had to be it, he was right under the sand room. He leaned down next to Leo to make sure he was ok. _

"He's just knocked out, he'll be alright." Robin said as he walked up to the next room.

He opened the door using the key he earned. This next room was filled with nothing but large rocks. On top of one of the rocks laid Princess Ruto.

"Nice of you to join us." A creature clenched to the wall said.

It had spider legs and the upper body of a human. She had long black hair with a green vest on with pale white skin. She then jumped down from the wall to in front of Robin.

"And you are?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"I am Lady Casseraya, and your end." She replied.

"Just hand over the Princess and we won't have any, blood shed." Robin responded as he uncrossed his arms.

"This is your own death you speak of." Lady Casseraya said with a friendly smile.

"Really, I doubt that." Robin said cracking his knuckles.

"Your quite advanced for someone your age, how were you able to make it this far?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I'm Robin, one of the protectors of Gotham City, I've been trained for this stuff." He replied.

"If your this good, I would just love to see what your trainer is capable of." Lady Casseraya said.

"I thank you for the comment, but don't lose track of the situation." Robin reminded.

"Oh, I see someone's anxious to die." She said with a giggle.

"We'll see about that." Robin said as he pulled out his staff and charged Lady Casseraya.

_Robin swung his staff at her which she dodged by jumping up into the air, as she did she shot sharp web balls at Robin who simply did three back flips dodging them. Robin then leaps high into the air ready to hit Lady Casseraya with his staff. Lady Casseraya opens her eyes wide letting out a bright light blinding Robin, then she shoots poisonous arrows out of her mouth, which Robin dodges thanks to his training. Robin lands on his feet as he begins to regain his sight back. Lady Casseraya takes this moment to try another attack, in one hand she builds up water and in the other electricity. She then shoots them both out of her hands as they combine together knocking Robin to the ground. Robin slowly try's to get up as Lady Casseraya picks him up by his shoulders. _

"I can taste your failure, Robin." Lady Casseraya said as she licked his lips with her dark, purplish, lizard like tongue.

"Now, I will devour your soul!" Lady Casseraya laughed as a sword bashes into her head.

She drops Robin to the ground the next second to see Leonardo a few yards away.

"You will pay for this green one." Lady Casseraya said as she turned into a pile of sand.

"Robin, what did I say about team work." Leonardo said.

Robin laughed under his breath at this as Leo helped him up. Then Leonardo walked over and retrieved his sword from the pile of sand. Then Leo walked over to the large rock and grabbed Ruto.

"Alright, let's get out of here. This was just the first temple, it gets harder from here on out." Leonardo said.

Suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere.

"It could be a trap." Robin said.

"I'd rather take are chances." Leo said as he walked into the portal with Princess Ruto in his arms.

_When they got to the other side of the portal many Zora's surrounded them. Robin pulled out his staff to ready himself for battle. Leo shook his head, this made Robin put his staff away. Leo slowly walked over to one of the Zora's as he slowly laid Princess Ruto down in front of them. Then Leo backed up to where Tim was. _

"So, I guess this is where we go, right Leo?" Robin asked.

_He got no response. Suddenly a female zora stood to her feet as she walked over to Leo and Robin. The two of them backed up to the wall behind them as there bodies shaked. Robin closed his eyes as he felt someone kiss his forehead. When he opened his eyes his body glowed blue for a few seconds. The same happened to Leo as the zora leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. _

"We thank you both for your courage." She said as her and the rest of the zora's returned to Lake Hylia.

"Ah, what now?" Robin asked.

"I think it's time we paid Princess Zelda a visit." Leonardo responded.

Hyrule Castle

Zelda turned the knob off as she exited the shower as she grabbed a towel. She then slipped into her fuzzy purple night sandals. She started humming as she walked from the bathroom into her bed room, she then noticed that her window was open. She walked over and closed it. When she turned around she saw a male figure laying on her bed as she jumped making her towel fall off.

"You know, you don't have to be nude for us to talk." The male figure said.

Zelda began to back away from the bed as she walked into someone's arms. As she was about to scream a hand goes over her mouth. She begins to struggle to get free.

"Shhh, you don't want to alert the guards outside the door were here, it's me Leonardo, the one who you thought was wearing a costume." Leo said as he released her.

"You could have told me ahead of time!" Zelda yelled as she tried to slap him but Leo grabbed her by the wrist.

The next second one of the guards opened the door to see Zelda naked, but no Robin or Leonardo.

"Oh, I'm so sorry princess. Don't tell your father about this, please." He said as he shut the door with a nose bleed.

Leonardo jumped down from the ceiling.

"No need to get so dramatic." Leo said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still a little up tight.

Robin walked up behind her and wrapped her towel around her.

"I think you'll be needing this." Robin said.

"So, we were wondering if you knew where your father's messenger was." Leo whispered.

"Yah, you know you don't have to whisper." Zelda said.

Leo repeated his sentence.

"Oh, you mean Ganondorf, yah he'll be here in the morning." Zelda said.

"Great, sounds good. So Zelda, think we could crash here for the night?" Robin asked rubbing the back of his head along with a smile.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"What he means, would it be ok if we stayed here with you until dawn." Leo said.

Zelda thought about this for the next few minutes as she changed into her night clothes. She finally came up with an answer.

"I guess it should be ok." Zelda said.

"Great." Robin said as he took his boot's, mask, and top off and threw them to the ground.

Then he walked over to the bed and threw himself under the covers. Zelda slowly walked up to him.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Zelda asked.

"Ever heard of sharing, I'll sleep on this side, you take the other." Robin said with a smirk.

_Zelda rolled her eyes as she took the pillows from underneath him. Leo smiled at this. Zelda stuck her tongue out at Tim Drake as she turned off the lights. They all fell asleep within the next hour. That night Tim dreamed about his first night on patrol as Robin. Leonardo dreamed about his family back in New York city, how they would get up some early mornings and train. Zelda on the other hand was dreaming about Ganondorf, he was laughing with Hyrule in the background in flames. She jumped up from her nightmare. She curled up wrapping her arms around her legs as tears slowly pushed out of her eyes. She looked over at Leo who was sleeping in a far corner of the room. She then crawled over to the other side of the bed to where Tim was asleep. She slowly tugged at him. Tim awoke in a matter of seconds to see Zelda over him. _

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"I had a bad dream." Zelda replied quietly.

"Yah, wouldn't she complain to her dad about something like this, I was having a good dream." Tim thought to himself as he looked up at her.

"Don't worry, I have bad dreams." Tim said.

Zelda then lifted up the covers.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"You don't mind if I sleep next to you, do you?" Zelda asked with an innocent look.

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather be with those lovely soft pillows?" Tim said desperately trying to change her mind.

She pushed the covers up making the pillows fall to the ground.

"Leo can use them." Zelda said as she slid under the covers.

Minutes pass by as Tim is about to fall asleep as he feels Zelda wrap her legs around his right leg and wraps her arms around his right arm.

"You don't mind do you?" Zelda asked.

_Tim didn't respond. So she laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep in the next few minutes. This was bad for Tim. It was bad enough that he saw her naked, but now she was holding onto him. To make matters worse he could feel her warm breath brush past his chest. He slowly began to think erotic thoughts, all his efforts failed as he slowly became hard. He slowly maneuvered himself to where there faces met. He slowly moved in closer, so close that there noses touched. He sat there and struggled with the decision to kiss her or not to. Before he could make his decision the sound of a horse can be heard outside of the castle. Tim pushes back as he gets out of the bed._

"Ganondorf." Tim said as he put on his boots, utility belt, gloves, mask, and under shirt which was a white T-Shirt.

Tim then looked down at his Robin shirt, then walked over to Zelda and placed it between her arms.

"What ever happens, Leo, Link, and myself will always protect you, where ever Link is." Robin said as he brushed her hair with a finger.

"I knew you couldn't last in the same bed as her without you 'robin' getting jumpy." Leo said from behind him.

"Is that why you got up, to tell me that?" Robin asked.

"Actually, I heard a horse, I think our friend Ganondorf has arrived." Leo said as the two of them jumped out of the window.

They got to the front of the castle in no time, it was just as they thought, Ganondorf had arrived. He smiled as he approached the two warriors.

"Ha ha, I can't thank you two more for serving me so well." Ganondorf laughed.

Leo and Robin looked at each other in confusion.

"Your first mistake, was telling that little girl that I would bring evil to Hyrule." Ganondorf continued.

"I don't get it, what are you talking about?" Leonardo asked in confusion.

"Well, let me tell you from the start." Ganondorf began.

"I've already heard enough of this madness." Robin said as he charged Ganondorf.

"Robin no!" Leo yelled.

"So be it." Ganondorf said as he formed a dark energy ball and blasted it off at Robin who flew into Leo.

Before they hit the ground Ganondorf opened a portal which sucked both Tim Drake and Leonardo in.

"Now that those two weaklings are out of the picture, all Hyrule is mine." Ganondorf said as a whole army of dark fighters stood up on the hill waiting for orders.

"We strike at the first sight of the sun light." Ganondorf said.

Temple of Time

"Leo...Link...Robin, it's time to awake." A voice in the darkness of Leo's mind called out.

Leonardo opened his eyes and stood to his feet. He was no longer the size of a child, he was older again. He looked over to his right to see Link was back, in his older form as well. Robin was to his left, he had also grown back to his normal size.

"Welcome back, your souls have spent a few years in the realm of death until time passed for you to return as warriors, the sacred warriors." A older man said to the three.

"My name is Rauru, the sage of light, I have a lot to explain to you." He said as he continued.

"The first event in this timeline was when the three of you turned into children, when Link traveled in time to travel to the future part of his memory was erased, thanks to myself." Rauru said.

"But why?" Leo asked.

"For him to meet you and Robin, what went wrong is the three of you were sent back in time, thanks to Ganondorf, he to traveled through time plotting his scheme, even out smarting all the sages of time." Rauru said.

"What." Leo thought to himself.

"I had to take away Link's memory of you two for a brief period, for if I didn't it could mess up the events to come. I will explain the rest later, Ganondorf, Shredder, and Deathstroke are more powerful then ever. To face them you must first find all of the sages, and learn different art's of fighting from the Ninja Tribunal." Rauru said.

"Where do we find them?" Link asked.

"Through the whole land of Hyrule. Leonardo I'm quite sure your familiar with the tribunal, for you yourself trained with them once." Rauru replied.

"I will now transport you three to Hyrule Fields, if you three fail, the universe fails." With that said Rauru teleports the three warriors to hyrule field.

They were back, the grass grown above there heads, a thunder storm was going on as well.

"Alright let's do this." Link said.

**To be continued**


	8. Restored

**Legend of Zelda Sacred Water**

**Chapter 8**

**Restored**

_They had been transported to the Hyrule fields. They walked on as they became extremely soaked from the rain that came upon them. Leo led the way as they went through the tall grass. It was hard enough with all this grass, but to add in all this rain made it very difficult to see._

"So where exactly do you think these Tribunal people will be?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure, they're supposed to be scattered around Hyrule." Leo explained.

"Then we better keep pushing on." Robin said.

_They continued on through this maze of watery grass as suddenly the ground below them began to rumble. The three of them got their weapons out as five skeletons with swords popped out. Link quickly shot one of them through the head with an arrow making it fall to the ground. Robin threw a birdrang slicing two of their heads off adding more bones to the pile of death. Leonardo took one of his swords as he spun around slicing the last two to pieces._

"Its things like that which will slow down our mission." Leo said as he put his sword away.

"No matter how much we want to get this thing done we have to keep a clear head." Robin said informing his friends.

"I say we go and face Ganondorf now, why waste our time looking for some tribunal?" Link questioned.

"I'm sure Rauru knows what he is talking about, we need to stay the course." Robin said in disagreement."

"I agree with Robin, but I think we should wait it out a little. At least until this rain has cleared." Leonardo said.

_Link and Robin both sighed in agreement as they sat down under all that tall grass. It didn't take very long as the rain passed over. Leo stood up as he looked into the distance, he could see a couple houses. _

"Let's go, maybe we can get updated on what's been going on in our absence." Leonardo said.

"I'm wondering if Ganon, Deathstroke, and Shredder are keeping tabs on us." Robin said.

"I wouldn't put that past them." Link said.

"We better be cautious." Robin said.

"I hope they are ready because this trio has been restored." Leo said confidently.

_They walked forward hoping they would soon get answers._

_**To be continued**_


	9. Mission Begins

**Legend Of Zelda Sacred Water**

**Chapter 9**

**Mission Begins**

_The rain continued to slowly pour down as they made their way up the hill. It was strange, there were no guards roaming around as they previously had. The rain began to pick up. Minutes passed by as it began to pour down. The three warriors found comfort under an oak tree as they watched the fields get showered upon. They could hear the whistle of the wind as it blew past the tall grasses._

_Link put his head back as his eyes closed, as did Leonardo. Robin on the other hand stood slouched over as he watched into the far distance for any on going activity. His legs lingered as he forced himself to stay awake. Suddenly the sweet smell of the oak tree coupled in with the fresh smell of the rain he felt himself lay up against the tree as well. In minutes he was asleep just like the others. The rain continued to ravage on as night approached in the hours that came. They were awakened by the screech brought in by the cool night air. _

_Link sat up stretching, noticing the numbness of his back._

"_Next time I'll be sure to put my shield to the side." Link said to himself._

_Tim reached out from under the tree to see that the rain had completely stopped._

"Looks like we'll have a steady trail to go through." Robin said.

"Good, I think we've had just about enough rest." Leonardo added.

_Robin smirked at this as they walked forward. Though it wasn't a full moon tonight the sky still provided much light to shine their pathway. _

"So where will we start things off with?" Robin asked.

"We'll head back to Lon Lon ranch." Link implied.

_Leo and Robin both shook their heads in agreement. As they walked on they could hear the water splashing from under their feet. It gave off a smudgy splash sound as well. They ignored this as best they could, for they knew they may have to go through many elements to fulfill their task. As they came into view of the ranch Robin stopped in his tracks as he signaled for them to stop._

"What's wrong?" Link asked as he reached for his sword.

"I here something coming from the ranch, we move with extreme caution from here."

_They pushed on in stealth form as they watched their sides for any kind of ambush. They made their way closer and closer to the ranch. As they got closer the sound got louder and louder. At this point Leonardo slowly reached for his swords as well. They slowly made their way in as they caught sight of someone, it was Malon. She was standing in the middle of the farm yard humming with her eyes closed._

"This is obviously a trap." Robin said.

"Please." Link said as he put his sword away and marched forward.

"I guess we'll wait here and see what happens." Robin said confidently.

_Leonardo gave off a small laugh as he followed after Link. Robin shook his head as he resulted to follow after the two of them. Malon swung her hair back and turned to see the three of them approaching her._

"You're alive!" She said in excitement as she walked over and greeted the three.

"It's great to be back." Link said with a small blush as Malon released her hug on him.

"So what's been going on in or absence?" Leonardo asked.

"Surprisingly little to nothing, it's almost as if no one patrols the fields anymore." Malon replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Robin said in a serious tone.

"Obviously something is going on, that or they're waiting for something." Link said.

"But what." Robin said as he got into his analytical state of mind.

"I don't think now would be a great time to attack either, we need to find the sages." Leo said.

"Malon where has your father disappeared off to?" Link asked.

"He was captured about a month ago, while you three went missing." She replied.

"Wait a minute, how long to your knowledge have we been missing?" Leonardo asked.

"Nearly two months I'd suppose." Malon replied as she brushed her hair to the side of her face.

"Wow time travel sure is confusing." Link said.

"What do you mean?" Malon asked.

"Don't worry to much about it, the important thing is we are back." Leonardo said.

"_Nearly two months and they have not made any moves, something is up." Link thought to himself._

_Suddenly a cool breeze blew by as Malon began to cover herself. Robin tossed his cape over to Link who wrapped it around her._

"Thank you, you boys are such gentlemen." Malon said.

"Is there anyone else living on this farm currently besides you?" Leonardo asked.

"Me and about four others is all, they are asleep right now." Malon informed.

"Once we bring piece back to this land I'm sure more people will attend this place." Link said in an assuring tone.

_Malon blushed at this._

"Why don't you three come in side for a little tea?" Malon suggested.

"That would be nice but we have some busin." Tim began as Link put a hand to his mouth.

"We'd love to come in for some tea." Link replied.

_With that the four of them made it over to one of the small homes. Once inside the four of them took a seat at a small wooden table. Malon took some fire wood as she tossed it into the fire place. It wasn't long after the fire began swirling around with it's blazing features. Leo lost sight of his surroundings as he watched on. Minutes passed by as Malon placed the hot tea upon the table. Leo thanked her as he took sip by sip still staring at the glazing fire. The other three carried on in a conversation which gave off a few laughs._

_Leo looked over as he saw both Link and Robin sit up from the table. He sat up as well._

"Thanks for allowing us to come into the warmth of your home." Link said.

"Any time." She said with a smile.

_Malon then walked over as she wrapped Robin's cape back around him._

"Thanks for letting me borrow that."

"Anytime." Tim Drake replied.

_Malon held the door open for the three of them as she waved good bye. The three of them walked back into the moon light of the night as they made their way down the hill. It was silent for awhile as they heard the splashing of the water beneath them once more. Robin had a slight smirk on his face, one which both Leonardo and Link caught sight of. They kept walking on as Link finally broke the silence._

"What seems to be so funny that has you smiling?" Link asked.

"You're into Malon aren't you?" Robin asked.

"Of course not, she's just my friend!" Link replied.

"You were flirting with her from the time we saw her up until she let us out the door." Tim back fired.

_Link struggled to find words as Leonardo put a hand on both of their shoulders._

"Let's not let this blur out our task." Leonardo said with a smile.

"Of course not." Robin said in agreement.

"So Link where do you think we should start searching first?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could head up to the mountains." Link suggested.

"I'm in, that's better than walking in circles." Robin said.

_Leo shook his head in agreement. They began heading towards the mountains. It was a long walk and they didn't have time for rest. The night went by smoothly as day came into view hours later. As they approached the bottom of the mountain they all breathed in relief._

"Finally, I was wondering when we'd just reach the bottom of this thing." Robin said.

"No kidding." Leo added.

_As they began to walk forward a rock creature out of nowhere formed from many rocks scattered around. After it formed it stood at eight feet tall. _

"Nice." Link said sarcastically as he pulled his sword out.

_The rock creature quickly knocked the sword out of Link's hand._

"No weapons, face me as a true man and I will let you pass."

_The three of them glanced at each other as they shook their heads._

"We accept the challenge." Robin said as he tossed his staff and utility belt to the ground.

"Very well, let's see what you three are made of!" The rock creature roared as he ran forward with a loud thump.

_Leonardo slid under his legs as Robin and Link jumped to opposite sides._

"You three are quick, I'll give you that."

_Leo jumped into the air as he did a jump kick which had no effect. The rock creature laughed at this as he smacked Leonardo a couple yards away._

"How can we beat him if we can't hurt him?" Link questioned.

"Sometimes a warriors greatest weapon is his mind, I think I have a plan." Robin said.

_Tim quickly explained the plan to Link as the rock creature slowly made his way over to them._

"What are you ants mumbling about?" He grunted with a sinister laugh.

"Hit us if you can ugly." Link said.

"Is that a challenge!!!?"

_With that the rock creature stomped down as Link and Robin jumped out of the way._

"Right this way big guy." Robin said as he ran behind a couple of tree's.

_Infuriated the rock creature chased after him. Tim stood in the middle of the forest waiting for him to catch up._

"I see you've picked your resting place." The rock creature laughed.

_Link jumped down from the tree as he joined the fray._

"Hit us if you can." Link said.

"With pleasure!"

_He swung back in forth trying to hit both Robin and Link but couldn't seem to lay a hand on either. After about a minute of this he sat there and began to stomp the ground._

"I think we've made him angry." Link said.

"That's what we want." Robin said.

_Suddenly their plan finally came into play. As he continued stomping a tree comes flying down as the rock creature grabs it._

"Uh oh." Robin said.

"Now I see, you little hooligans were trying to get me to crash these tree's upon myself. Ha, fools."

"Told you it wouldn't work." Link said.

_Suddenly Leonardo jumps out of nowhere and kicks a tree over that was already about to fall._

"Oh crap." The rock creature says as he becomes wide eyed.

_He is crushed by three tree's as Leo, Robin, and Link began to celebrate. _

"Nice going Leo." Robin said.

"I'm going to have to say us three make a really good team." Link said as they heard clapping from behind.

_They turned to see Juto Shisho and the '__**Ninja Tribunal'**__. _

"The ninja tribunal." Leo softly said.

_The tribunal walked over as they handed Robin his utility belt and staff back as well as the other's weapons._

"You three handled yourselves very well, we were impressed." Juto said.

"You mean this was a set up?" Link asked.

"Yes, and you passed the test." Chikara Shisho said.

"That's nice I guess," he said as he rubbed his head; "So what happens next?" Link asked.

"Training, we will see if you are ready for the task at hand." Juto said.

"We're ready for anything, even if it means training." Leonardo said.

_With that Juto Shisho walked up as he placed his hand on the three of their foreheads one at a time._

"What was that for?" Robin asked.

"I have opened the gate way to your inner souls, when the time is right you will have abilities that you never knew you had." Juto replied.

"Are you three ready to begin?" Chikara asked.

_The three of them nodded. With that Kon Shisho stepped in front of them as Link gulped. Two days went by as they went through intense training, that of the body as well as spirit. Come the third day they awoke only to see. Chikara Shisho._

"Where is the rest of the tribunal?" Leonardo asked.

"They have gone, your training is complete."

_The three of them stood up as they faced her._

"So what happens from here Chikara?" Robin asked.

"You need to find the sages of this land, I don't think I need to stress that time is against you."

"We won't fail, where can we find them?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm sure Link can tell you that, one of them was a child friend of his." Chikara Shisho replied.

"You mean Saria?" Link asked.

"Head back to the lost woods, all will be found. We will meet again."

_With that Chikara vanished into the forest._

"Is it just me or was Chikara kind of sexy in her own way, green eyes, long white hair?" Link asked.

_A moment of silence goes by._

"It's just you." Leonardo replied.

_With that they made their long journey back to the Lost Woods. It took them roughly a day as they made it back to the woods. They quickly made it back to Link's old tree house. They slowly scammed the area as Link stood staring up at his tree house. Memories of his child hood slowly poured in. He is snapped back into reality as he feels a hand come upon his shoulder. He turned to face Leonardo._

"You ok Link?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm fine." Link replied.

_Suddenly they heard a small giggle as they turned to see someone sitting up against a tree._

"Saria, is that you?" Link asked as he walked forward.

"I knew you'd come back, I've heard much about your adventures with your new friends."

"Hi, I'm Leonardo." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Saria replied.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here." Link said.

"I'm guessing that is your friend Robin, loving the cape, and the mask makes you seem so mysterious." Saria said.

"Thanks." Robin replied.

"Do you know what happened to those who were slaughtered here?" Link asked.

"Ganon's army of men came in, ordered to slaughter all." Saria informed.

"Though some got away." Robin said.

"That is correct."

"Saria can you help us on our mission?" Link asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

_Silence came into the woods as Saria closed her eyes. Leo and Tim just stood by. Seconds went by as she slowly opened her eyes._

"Yes of course I can help you." She said in a soft tone.

_Saria pulled something from behind her. It was a token which lit up green._

"As the sage of the forest, I grant you the power of it."

_She placed the token in Link's right hand as she closed it._

"_Be careful Link." Saria whisperd._

_Link nodded._

"Let's go, we still need to find the other sages." Link said.

_With that Link, Leonardo, and Robin headed out as Saria watched and waved to them. They made their way back onto the Hyrule fields as Link stared down at the beauty of the token. It was evening by this time as they came to a stop. Hey sat back in the tall grasses as Link admired the visual of the token. Robin noticed this as well as Leo._

"Hey Link you should tuck that thing away, you look really possessed staring at it you know." Robin said.

_Link shrugged this off._

"I guess we'll rest up a little, then go in search of the other sages." Link said.

"Sounds like a plan, besides we don't want to burn out our energy." Leo insisted.

"Hey Leo, you want to play a game?" Link asked.

"Sure, I'm in." Leo agreed.

"Hey Tim, what about you?"

_Something was wrong, they could see it in his eyes. Tim stared into the distance as his eyes narrowed._

"_What's wrong Robin?" Leonardo whisperd._

"_We're being watched." He replied._

"Are you sure?" Link said as he stood to his feet.

_It was quite. Birds could be heard singing along in the distance along with the brisk sound of the wind. Not even a second later a woman with long dark orange hair and a mouth mask popped through the tall grasses as she knocked Link to the ground and took the forest token._

"Such beauty, master will be proud." She said.

_Leo jumped to his feet only to be kicked down. She then darted off as Tim reached to grab her. She was to fast. Robin slipped as he pursued her but managed to take her face mask off. Seconds later Link and Leonardo walked up to Robin who slowly got to his feet._

"She got away." Robin hissed.

"Now what, we don't even know who she is." Leonardo stated.

"Obviously some kind of burglar, I managed to pull this from her." Robin said as he held the cloth of silk into the air.

"Let me see that real quick." Link said as Robin handed him the silk.

_Link quickly became wide eyed._

"Oh no." Link said in a low tone.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo asked.

"This type of cloth can found in only one place." Link said.

"And where might that be?" Robin asked.

"_**Gerudo Valley**_."

_To Be Continued_


	10. Gerudo Valley

_**Legend Of Zelda Sacred Water**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Gerudo Valley**_

_Leonardo and Robin looked over at Link then back._

"What's Gerudo Valley?" Robin asked.

"Better left unsaid, we'll have to be careful not to be seen."

"Why is that, they don't take very well to outsider's?" Robin asked.

"That, and not to mention what season it is."

"What season is it?" Leonardo asked with trembling in his voice.

"Better left unsaid." Link repeated as he walked forward.

_Robin and Leonardo shrugged as they followed close behind. They walked through the tall grasses, no words were spoken as a small cabin came into view. Link came to a stop as he scoured all sides. They came across a clothes line which had a couple sheets and rugs hanging out. Link reached up as he grabbed three of the sheets._

"Hold onto these, once we enter the valley you'll need these for cover."

"What?" Robin said raising a brow as Link handed him a sheet.

_A smile came to Leonardo's face at Robin's expression. They rolled their sheets up as they continued toward the valley. It was_ _very quite on the trail they walked. They made their way over many hills as they came across an apple tree. The trio then crossed a small river filled with many water creatures. Leonardo wanted to ask how much longer until they reached the valley but was afraid Link would say 'better left unsaid.' Leonardo directed his attention to the left to see a couple goats galloping in the distance as they climbed over a small wall. Robin began to whistle a low tune which broke the silence._

_Link began to fiddle with his sword to help pass time as they walked into a small forest. It was dark. The light peaked through the tops of the tree's through the mini cracks. Crickets and many other animals could be heard in the distance which surrounded them. The three of them walked on as they came upon a batch of quick sand, they walked over a log avoiding the sand of doom. Robin continued to whistle as he reached for his staff. This put Leonardo on alert as the three of them came upon a large tree. As they walked forward two figures from the side of a bush lunged out at them only to be met by Robin's staff. Link and Leonardo jumped back in surprise. _

"Who are you!" Robin questioned as he held his staff firmly.

"You are the wicked terrorist's!" One of the men stated.

"Uhhh, there's no terrorist here." Leonardo replied.

"Your words don't fool us demon!" The other said.

"He's no demon." Link said.

"Then what is he?"

"Part Goron, part Zora." Robin quickly replied with the snap of his finger.

"That's strange."

"Who exactly are you guy's?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm Garg, thats Jenankings."

"Nice name's." Robin said with sarcasm met with a slight punch to the side by Link.

"What's all this terrorist talk?" Leonardo asked.

"We're looking for a group of very dangerous terrorist who are highly equipped as you three are."

"We'll wait here and ambush them when they arrive." Jenankings added.

"No need to worry good men...ah..we already took them out." Robin explained.

"Ha, I told you someone must of stopped them!" Garg blurted out.

_The two men began to argue amongst themselves as Link, Leonardo, and Robin strolled off past them._

"That was." Leo began.

"A strange group." Robin finished.

"If we're lucky those two nuts will head to wherever their home is." Link said with humor in his voice.

_They did their best to keep their focus as they continued deeper into the forest as they passed by an area where the leafs had been removed from all the trees_.

"_Wonder what happened here." Leonardo thought to himself._

_They came upon a large wall as they all looked upward. Leo took a deep breath as they began climbing up using the vines which were attached. After about a good two minutes they finally reached the top only to see nothing but nice clean cut grass in the far distance._

"So how much longer until we reach the valley?" Leonardo asked.

_Link did not reply. They walked for another good five minutes as they came to a stop. They stood over the top of a ledge as they looked down at the city far below._

"There you have it guy's, Gerudo Valley."

"Astonishing view I must say." Robin stated.

"Couldn't agree more." Leonardo added.

"Like we agreed earlier." Link said as he wrapped the sheet over his head and body.

_Robin and Leonardo followed his lead, tieing the sheets to themselves. They slowly made their way deeper into the valley by following the stone steps which made their path. Link would look back from time to time to make sure they weren't being followed. They slid down a couple hills and jumped over a couple crops, but after a few hours they finally made it to the bottom of the valley._

"Now that we've reached the bottom Link, how far is the city from here?" Leonardo asked.

_Link put his hand over his forehead looking far into the distance. The sun was beginning to peak out, and they still had a ways to go to reach their destination._

"I say we sack it, call it a day."

"Really, we've at least got an hour of sun light left." Robin said.

"That won't gain us much ground, besides we can use that time to gather some fire wood." Link stated.

"You've got a point." Leonardo said as he spun out his swords going in search of fire wood.

_Link followed close behind. Robin stayed back as he set up shop under a couple of trees. The hour went by quickly as the three hero's sat around a fire, wrapped within their sheets tightly around them, gazing at the sparkling flames. Leonardo picked up a twig near him as he tossed it into the ball of fire, watching it as it became consumed within the fumes of the fire. Robin dug around as he pulled out a pack of marshmallows from under his sheet. _

"Where did you manage to get that?" Link asked.

"I found it back when we visited your tree house."

"I can only imagine how old they must be, a month or two I'd say."

"After we wax them I'm sure they'll be ok." Robin exclaimed as he ripped the package open.

"No argument there." Leonardo agreed.

_They sat around the fire as they held their sticks out melting the marshmallows which gripped onto them. Leonardo looked up from his stick of sweetness as he spoke out_.

"So Tim, is it?"

"Yea."

"I'm just curious on how your city is, I've heard much about you and the 'Batman' from one of my brother's." Leo began.

"Batman?" Link asked becoming intrigued himself.

"What do you want to know?" Robin asked.

"How did it all start, how was the dynamic formed?"

"For starters I'm not the first one to donne the name Robin, but the third." Tim began.

"There is more than one Robin?" Link asked.

"Not exactly. Let's start from the beginning, it all began with the man himself, Batman."

_A cold breeze came in as the Boy Wonder continued his little story. Before they knew it another good hour and some had gone by._

"That's when Jean Paul Valley took over as Batman, things went completely south from there. Luckily it wasn't long after the real Batman returned to take his rightful place back as the true protector of Gotham."

"How long ago was that?" Link asked.

"Couple years back." Robin replied.

"Nice history lesson but's there's one thing missing, who's the main man behind the mask?" Leonardo asked.

"Yea, who is Batman?" Link asked.

"Who say's he's a man?" Tim Drake replied with a slight grin.

_Leo and Link took a deep breath as their shoulders dropped knowing they would not find out the truth anytime soon._

"So Link, what's the history between you and Ganondorf?" Leo asked trying to keep conversation.

_Link filled them in on his time travels and battle's with Ganondorf and his pursue of Majora shortly after. Leonardo then en-lighted them on his many battles, along with his brothers and allies_ _against the Shredder._

"I guess it's safe to say we're all on the same side of the coin." Link said with a small laugh.

"No doubt." Leonardo said as he laid down wrapped up in his sheet.

_The others followed after as they dove off into sleep. The wind continued to blow as the mid night moon can be seen swaying far up in the sky. He could feel himself deep in sleep, but the presence of something awoke him. Tim's eyes flicked open as he reached for his mask. He was able to quickly put it on as he grabbed hold of his staff. Without moving around to much he observed the camp, as not to alert the 'intruder'._

_His eye's went side to side, but he caught sight of nothing suspicious. He slowly rolled onto his back as he nearly gulped out. Robin's eyes widened as he glimpsed up to see 5 feet tall 6 feet wide spider creatures slowly homing in. Within seconds he was able to find there was eight in all._ _They slowly ascended down on their brisk sweet silk webbing as Robin slowly closed his eyes. An internal timer clicked in his mind as he waited._

"_Now." He whispered as his eyes sprung open._

_Robin lunged up as he_ _swapped four of the spider creatures sending them to the ground, only to flip back up a second later. The other spider creatures dropped from their webbings as they surrounded the Boy Wonder. At this time Tim could hear Link and Leonardo getting to their feet from behind._

"Friends of your's?" Leonardo joked pulling out his swords.

_One of the spiders shot out a green ooze as Robin jumped over it. The ooze hit the tree instead as it melted right into it._

"Watch out guy's, these spiders straight up mean business." Robin informed as he jumped around dodging more attacks.

_It didn't take very long as the three hero's routed the uninvited guests. Link put his sword away as he looked over to Robin who looked into the distance._

"Good save their wonder boy." Link thanked.

"Anytime."

"Now you know why I didn't want to travel at sun down, there's a lot of predators out there." Link said.

"Good assumption, except for the fact it leaves us sitting ducks." Leonardo said.

"Good point." Link said.

"I think we should head to the city now, we'll stay on high alert." Leo said.

"Ditto." Link said in agreement.

_Robin nodded in agreement. They had only gotten a couple hours of sleep but knew it would be best if they got to the city as soon as possible. They ran into a couple critters from time but pushed though the dark forest. A couple hours passed by as the city came into view. The sun had not yet _arose _in the far distance._ _They slid through a twelve foot tube as they set foot onto a dirt road._

"This place looks more like a village than a city." Leonardo said as they walked past a couple homes.

"So Link, how are we supposed to find the thief who took the relic?" Robin asked.

"I'm working on that one." Link replied rubbing his head.

_They slowly made their way down the road as they heard a slight whistle. They thought nothing of it_ _at first. The same sound went off again as the three directed their attention to a small hut nearby. They tighten their sheets around them as they made their way over. An old woman with a scarf wrapped around her escorted them to a table where they knelt over. She sat across from them with a glass ball in the middle._

"I think I know where this is going." Robin whispered to Leo.

"You three have been chosen, special I must say."

"Huh?" Link questioned.

"Spirits arise the day has come, consume me, infest me!" She yelled.

_Leo and Tim began to giggle as Link gave them a slight glare._

"Yes, it is all clear now... yeessss.."

_She looked to the ceiling as her eyes rolled in all directions. Link, Tim, and Leonardo all gave each other a bizzar look. She then started crying which then slowly turned into hysterical laughs. They all looked at each other as Robin raised a brow. _

"Ma'am are you ok?" Tim asked in a hesitant tone.

_She laughed a little longer as she swung her head directly at them with a large smile._

"Do I look ok?" She replied with one last laugh.

"I've had enough of this madness." Leo said standing to his feet.

"Sit down!" She yelled.

_Leonardo hesitantly got back down to his knee's as she looked the three of them in the eyes._

"The three of you are ones of a kind, from a place I fear to know." She began.

"I'm afraid darkness has nearly been fulfilled over this land, you three are the only one's who can stop it."

"Why are you telling us this?" Link asked.

"Don't let your emotions control you, or you all shall utterly die. One of your destiny's lays in the hand of death."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"One amongst you will die on your journey, for the other two I can not say. Your emotions and decisions will be the ending factor."

"Oo..ok." Robin said.

"Now go, Hyrule needs you." She said as she began to laugh once more.

_Leonardo lead the way as they quickly made their way back to road side. They continued to walk on. No one said a word for the first minute or so until Robin spoke out._

"So which one of us is going to die?"

"I don't think I would take crazy fortune lady's word for it." Link replied.

"Ditto." Leonardo said in agreement.

_It wasn't long after as they continued to walk that the sun began to peak out in the far distance._

"So Link, you weren't serious about not knowing where to look right?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes and no, I have an idea though. Just about another block or so from here." Link explained.

_They continued to walk as they passed by several houses as a large pyramid came into view. Link ran forward as he caught sight of the entrance on the far side. _

"Guess we need to do a better job on letting him in on a thing called stealth." Robin said.

"No kidding." Leo said in agreement as they ran after him.

_Once they entered they headed down a fleet of stairs. The floor was made of stones, as was the walls. The air was dense which made it a little hard to breath. As they continued down the stairs a strong odor can be smelled. After what seemed to be a day of endless stairs it finally came to an end. Leo looked forward down the dark hall which had torches on each side_,_ lighting their path every few yards._

"Well Link since you decided to run ahead I guess you can lead the way." Leonardo joked.

_Link took a step forward taking a deep breath as he did. He started to walk as the others followed close behind. As they walked there were many markings on the wall, stories perhaps? Leo rubbed his hand against the wall to confirm that they were cut in rather than painted. Link stopped as he put his hand in the air_.

"You hear that?"

_Tim and Leo listened closely as they to heard it._

"Sounds like someone's chanting." Robin said.

"Let's go check it out." Leo said.

_Sticking to the right side of the wall they slowly made their way to the sound of the chanting. They took a right as they entered a large room._ _They looked into a large room which had a floor made of sand, the walls on the other hand were made up of stone brick_s. _They quickly hid behind a couple large rocks._ _There knelt down in the middle of the room was a young woman chanting a_ _low tune._ _Robin immediately recognized her._

_They watched on as she opened a large bottle and poured something onto the sand, chanting as she did._

"Think it's some kind of ritual?" Leonardo questioned.

_The ground below them began to rumble ever so slightly. Within the next few seconds it began to move faster and faster._ _They looked on from behind the rock as something slowly ascended from the sand below. There standing at about eight foot five stood a large mummy wrapped in bandages_. _The chanting stopped as she stood to her feet. She began to speak in a language none of them could understand. The mummy's eyes sprung open as he looked down at her. She began to speak once more. The Mummy grunted at this as he swung his left hand knocking her to the ground._ _She lay on her back as it approached._

"Let's move!" Robin yelled as he jumped over the rocks and engaged the mummy.

_Leonardo and Link looked over at each other in confusion._

"Ok then." Leo said as they to jumped over the rock and followed close behind.

_Robin jumped up as he hit him over the head with his staff._

"You followed me here?"

"You can thank us later." Robin answered as he threw two smoke bombs at the mummy.

_Link and Leonardo hit the mummy on the chest at the same time with a jump kick. The mummy roared out in anger as he swung at them. They jumped around dodging his attacks. Robin shot his grappler into the ceiling as he swung by kicking the mummy over his head. Leonardo tossed a couple shurikens into the creatures side while Link leaped into the air and planted the master sword right into it's chest. With the last of it's energy the mummy managed to land a shot on Link which sent him crashing to the ground. The mummy fell shortly after. The room fell silent for the next few seconds. Not long after foot steps can be heard heading their way._

"Great." Leo remarked.

"Cover, now!" Robin said.

_Robin and Leonardo jumped back behind the rocks as more Gerudo warriors entered the room. They both soon realized Link was still lying on the ground._

"What has happened here?" One asked.

"An intruder." She replied as she got to her feet.

"Are there any more?"

_She slightly glimpsed over at the rocks then back. Robin and Leonardo both took a deep breath as they reached for their weapons._

"No, he was the only one."

"Alright then, take him and put him with the other Hylan eggs."

_Link's body was taken as all of the Geruden warriors exited the room._

"Phew that was close."

"Mind telling me what the shell that was all about?"

"Ummm, what?" Robin asked.

"Why did we help her in the first place?"

"She was the one who took the relic, we had to. Beside's she was defenseless."

"Sure that wasn't all?" Leo questioned.

"I'm not quite sure where this is going."

"Never mind, at least she didn't point us out. In any case we need to get Link and the stone back."

"No worries Leonardo, I planted a tracer on Ms. shady, and Link right before he ran into the temple."

"Nice going Robin."

"I think it would be best if we waited until night fall to make our move."

"Agreed, we can move around a little more in our comfort zone."

_Leonardo and Robin moved with extreme caution as they made their way out of the pyramid. Once out they headed to the forest nearby just up the hill side. The day went on as both Tim and Leo looked on._ _The evening brought a small breeze with it as the sun set down nicely._

"You notice something strange since we entered the valley?" Leonardo asked.

"Nothing to speak of. Something catch your attention?"

"I haven't seen one man since we've been here, they're all female's."

"Hmmm, good point. Maybe that had something to do with us wearing those sheets earlier."

_They waited and watched as they studied the multiple walking routes of the Geruden guards. A good hour passed by as the sun completely went down. It was now their turn to strike._

"Alright Leo take this, it should lead you directly to where they are holding Link."

"Hold on a minute, I think it would be better if I went after the girl and you went and retrieved Link."

"Why's that?"

"I saw the way you looked at her Rob, I'm not sure if it was her nose ring or sparkling green eyes that grabbed your focus, but you seemed off earlier."

"What, no."

"Oh really, if I didn't know better myself I'd say you're hard for a date."

_Suddenly foot steps can be heard approaching them from the far side._

"Don't have time to argue, we'll group back later." Robin said as they both jumped in separate directions as incoming Geruden guards passed by.

_When Leo turned back to his side Robin was gone. Leonardo glimpsed down at the device Robin had given him as he clicked down on it._

"Good, he's not being held to far from here."

_Leo followed the signal as he stayed in the shadow's, making sure no one was in his path as he moved. A couple minutes passed by as Leo stood in front of a large temple. _

"Here we go, Link's defiantly somewhere in there."

_Leonardo quickly scoured the area as he noticed a small wooden door with a lock on it connected to the ground near the temple itself. He quickly made his way over as he sliced the lock off. He then resulted to opening the door which happened to be very stiff. Using his upper body strength he slowly rigged it open without causing to much noise. Leonardo jumped down into what appeared to be a basement. He stood a moment, listening for any sounds in the near distance. It was dark so it took a few seconds for his vision to adjust to the change in density. _

_Leo felt his way around as he reached out to find a handle to a door. It was stiff as he tried to turn it, it was quite clear no one had recently been in this room. Using his shoulder as leverage Leo pushed up against the door as he nudged it open. Leonardo looked to both sides as he took a step back at what he saw. On both sides there were about five large cages with three men in each. _

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" A man asked from one of the cages.

"Part Zora, part Goron." Leonardo quickly thought.

"That's strange, never knew they could intertwine."

"What exactly is going on, why are you all being held captive?" Leonardo asked.

"This is the testing block my friend, every so often they will come in and take a group of us to test our physical abilities." Another man replied.

"How do they test you?"

"Through physical activities such as sword combat or hand brawl'in. If you pass they move you to the next cell block, if you fail they exterminate you."

"I see. Have any of you seen a friend of mine come through here by any chance, wears pretty much all green, hat and all?"

"Yea I saw that pretty boy, must of been special, he went straight to the main block."

"If this is the testing stage, what happens to those in the main cell block?" Leonardo asked.

"Fertilization my friend, that's where you get egged."

"I'm not sure I quite understand." Leo exclaimed.

"It's mating season, any men who shows up in their territory is fair game during this season. If they find him adequate they will use him as the juice to keep their cycle going, your friend along with any other's worthy."

"Ooohhh..._Shell_."

_She swung the door open as she walked into the pitch dark room. She slowly made her way past the bed toward the door. The door slid right open as she stepped out onto the balcony. A cool breeze blew by cupping her hair in hand. She let out a small snicker as she headed back in closing the door behind her. Both knobs were turned as the water poured down her body hitting every curb and crease as it did._

_She stepped out of the shower as she quickly dried. The light switched off as she made her way over to her dresser. She slipped on her night dress as she spreaded herself over her bed as her eyes closed. A cool air brushed past her cheeks as she became fully alerted. Her eyes sprung open as she caught sight of a figure standing over her. Before she can react a hand goes to her mouth._

"Shhhhh...I'm only here to talk."

_The hand is slowly removed from her mouth._

"Could of sworn I locked the balcony door." She said sitting up.

"I unlocked it."

"Who are you?"

"Ladies first."

"Caru, your turn."

"I'm Robin, why did you take that gem from us?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Well I just got promoted to level C stage, high expectations for a C level thief as you would put it."

"How long have you been at this, you look relatively young."

"We train from childhood."

"I'm going to need that stone back."

"What's it's value to you?"

"I'm sure you've heard of Ganondorf and his evil desires of taking over. He's growing stronger by the minute, and with the Shredder and Deathstroke at his side it's seeming more likely he may well indeed get what he wishes."

"Ganon is very hated around here, he is not the true king of Gerudo or anywhere else."

"That's why we need the gem, it is one of many when combined together might have enough power to take him down." Robin finished.

_A moment of silence goes by as_ _he sits down next to her._

"Please...can you get it back for me?"

"Yes, I'll need to head to the trophy room."

"Good, I'll meet you back here. Let me go and retrieve my friends." Robin said as he jumped up.

"No wait!" Caru yelled out as Robin glided off.

_He moved down the halls with a quickness, but made sure he wasn't seen._ _By this time he had made his way to the upper levels. The ground was covered with a red carpeting with gold trimmings. Torches lit his way as it previously had._

"I better hurry, don't want Link to become a washed up drainage system like back home."

_Leonardo came to a stop as the door directly in front of him swung open._ _Two guards entered as they aimed their spears at Leonardo. _

"You there, what are you doing?"

_Leonardo kicked their spears from their possession banging their heads together to top it off. He watched as they fell to the ground. Leo quickly dragged their bodies and placed them down the hall in a dark corner._

_He continued on as he opened the door they had come from. He stepped in slowly closing the door behind him. It was much warmer than where he had previously been. Leo walked down the hall looking from side to side, making sure he wasn't being set up. Once he made it to the end of the hall there were three different pathways to choose from._

"The question now is where would the dungeon be from here." Leo questioned as he looked down at the tracker.

_Suddenly a hand comes to his shoulder. In one motion he reaches for his sword spinning it to the unknown's neck._

"Cool off Leo, it's just me."

"Robin, how did you find me?" Leonardo asked lowering his weapon.

"The tracer device of course, I can home in on it's signal."

"Any luck with that girl?"

"Better than I thought it'd go, she's going to get it back for us by tonight."

_Suddenly all the doors that surrounded them busted open as many Geruden guards busted in holding their spears out at them._

"It's ok, we mean you no harm." Robin began.

_Leonardo pulled out his swords as he readied himself for battle._

"Leo put your swords away, we don't have to do this." Robin said as they stood back to back.

"You don't understand."

"I understand this is a fight that dosen't need to happen."

"They want to egg us Robin."

"Come again."

"They want us to father their offspring genius!"

"Silence!" One of the Geruden warriors yelled as she stepped forward.

_Robin gulped as he pulled out his staff._

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air if you wish to live."

_Leonardo and Robin glimpsed over at each other then back to her._

"We'll pass." Leonardo said with confidence in his voice spinning his swords.

_Robin quickly threw a smoke bomb down as they went on the attack. The fight didn't last long as Robin and Leonardo quickly made short work of the opponents at hand._

"Piece of cake wasn't even touched." Robin said as he stood victorious.

"Besides a small knick on the side of my shell I went untouched for the most part."

"Now what were you saying earlier, something about eggs and offspring." Robin began as the door directly in front of them swung open as more Geruden warriors entered.

_They were more equipped then the other's had been before. Robin slowly stepped forward as he put his right hand into the air. _

"Listen we don't want to fight, we just need to talk." Robin explained.

"Great word choice Rob, let's not forget we're standing over their beat down unconscious allies." Leonardo said sarcastically.

"Not helping." Robin softly whimpered as he looked back at Leonardo.

"I am Nabooru, queen of Gerudo, who are you two?" A Geruden warrior asked stepping forward.

"I'm Robin and that is Leonardo."

"Why have you come here and troubled us so?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours, someone your people have taken." Leonardo replied.

"Is that so, on our territory no doubt. No one has ever come in here and embarrassed our operations like this before, you both shall surely die."

"Can't now, we're on an important quest." Robin said reaching for his staff.

"I must say both your skills are impressive, you could prove useful to us."

"We'll pass." Both Leonardo and Robin managed to say at the same time.

"Very well, you both shall then pose as a formidable challenge."

_Leonardo stepped up next to Robin as they waited for the Geruden warriors to make the first move. Nabooru took one step forward as the door to the left swung open._

"Queen Nabooru please stop!"

"Caru." Robin said relieved.

"Caruna what is the meaning of this?" Nabooru shouted.

_Caru ran over as she fell to her knee's right before Nabooru as she looked straight up._

"I had taken this from them, it prompted them to follow me."

"That's the token of the forest, what would they want with this." Nabooru said as she took the gem.

"According to the sage of the forest that gem coupled in with the other sacred stones held by the other sages should give us the power to face off against Ganondorf and the Shredder."

"You two are enemies of Ganondorf?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes, they are." Caru confirmed as she got to her feet.

"I'm terribly sorry for what has occurred, the last ally we had that hated Ganondorf as much as I was a Hylan by the name of Link." Nabooru stated.

"Great then, because he's our friend that is sitting in one of your cells." Leonardo informed.

"Small world right." Robin said trying to brighten up the moment.

_Nabooru couldn't help but let out a small laugh._

"Go and retrieve the boy." Nabooru instructed.

_Nabooru escorted Robin and Leonardo outside of the temple as they stood and waited._ _Nearly a minute passed by as they looked on. Link appeared shortly after as he looked over at both Robin and Leonardo._

"Welcome back." Leo said.

"The Gerudo Valley is now an ally of your's, in that sense I grant you this." Nabooru said as she pulled yet another gem from behind her.

"As a sage myself I wish you grand luck on your journey, your welcome to stay for supper if you wish."

"As much as we'd love to we gotta get going." Robin said.

"Oh please do stay just a little longer, I hardly know anything about you." Caru said as she latched onto Robin's arm.

"I promise we'll come back and visit." Robin said as he slightly pushed away.

"Very well then, we'll see to it that if you need any help on your journey we'll be there to aid you." Nabooru said.

"Thanks, we could use all the help given to us." Link accepted.

"Thank you Nabooru." Leonardo said with a bow.

_Nabooru handed Leonardo the gem as they began to walk off yet again. Nabooru and Caruna looked on as they disappeared into the night._

"Think we'll see them again?" Caru asked.

"I'd say so."

"Hopefully they can stop Ganon."

"I'm sure they can. Love those masks, and the cape on the boy was so." Nabooru said.

"I saw him first."

_They continued to walk as darkness hit. It was a cool night, not quite cold but enough to bring shivers down their necks. Link set up a fire with the help of Robin as they sat around it, warming their arms and palms._ _Leo lay on his back staring up at the stars, thinking about his brothers back home._

"Just curious about something, what took you guy's so long?" Link asked.

"We waited till night to come and help you, better for stealth purposes." Robin replied fiddling with something in his utility belt.

"I've been doing some thinking, since we are a team I was wondering if we should come up with a team name."

"Yep." Robin said still focused on his belt.

"What was the name of that group you formed a couple years back in your world?" Link asked.

"Young Justice." Robin replied.

"I like it... we'll be the new Young Justice, what do you think Leonardo?"

"Works for me, where are we going to head at sun rise?" Leo asked still looking to the sky.

"Goron Mountain, I like our chances in that direction."

"Then it's settled, we move at dawn." Robin said standing to his feet and strapping his utility belt back on.

_**To Be Continued**_


	11. A cramp in the Road

_**Legend Of Zelda Sacred Water**_

_**Cha**__**pter 11**_

_**A cramp in the Road**_

_The night was quite, only the sound of the of the crickets chirping could be heard. The morning brought a slight shower as the three awoke. The three of them stood to their feet as they began walking. As they made their way up the side of the hill a sea hawk flew overhead flapping right past them._

"Good morning to you as well." Link said.

_They walked on through the countless fields as they gazed upon the many creatures which surrounded them in the distance. A cool wind blew by tickling their faces as it did. The ground below them began to rumble as they came to a stop._

"What is that?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not sure." Link said.

_The rumbling came to a stop as they continued to walk on. About a mile up they came to a stop for a second time as they caught sight of two dead bodies laying under a tree. The three of them walked over as Robin looked the bodies over._

"What happened to them?" Link asked

_Robin slowly stood back to his feet as he looked down at the two bodies._

"What ever did this drained both victims of all their blood."

_Both Link and Leonardo became wide eyed at this comment. They walked on with more caution than before. As the day went on the sky became darker, from the many clouds._

"Think we'll get some more rain?" Leonardo asked.

"Sure is looking that way." Link said.

_At that second the ground began to rumble again, but this time longer. Robin pulled out his staff as the other's did the same. The rumbling stopped yet again. They stood in silence as they waited._

"Think something is underground?" Link whispered.

"I'd say something is following us." Robin replied

_Leonardo held his swords infront of him as he looked from side to side. In the seconds that followed something busted from out of the ground from inbetween the three of them. They all jumped back as they looked over at the mole looking creature. It roared out as the three of them covered their ears._

"Looks like your girl forgot to take her meds Leo." Link teased.

_The mole creature jumped forward as it scratched at Robin who jumped up dodging the attack. As he landed back onto the ground he threw a couple birdarangs at the creature as it simply crushed it within it's razor sharp teeth. Leo kicked it in it's side as it swung it's head knocking him a few yards away._

"That thing is tough." Leonardo said as he got back to his feet.

_Link jumped into the air as he tried slashing at the beast from behind. Nothing happened. He is then kicked to the ground by it's back feet._

"Darn, I couldn't penetrate it's skin."

"If we can't cut through it, how can we beat it?" Leo questioned.

"I think I have a plan." Robin said as the mole charged them once more.

_They dodged to the side as it stomped the ground, cracking it open. It then directed it's attention toward Leonardo as it jumped forward pinning him under it's paws. Robin quickly digged into his utility belt as he pulled out an explosive tablet._

"Link think fast!" Robin said tossing it to him.

_Link quickly tied the explosive to one of his arrows as he fired it into the wide open mouth of the gigantic mole. His head exploded as blood and guts flew everywhere covering Leo all over. Leo slowly got to his feet as blood and body parts slid from his body._

"Really guy's, you couldn't have come up with something else. An ice bomb maybe?"

_Robin and Link busted out laughing looking over at their blood and guts infested friend. Not long after they found their way over to a lake as Leonardo cleaned up as Robin and Link snickered a couple yards from behind._

"Sorry Leo, that was the first thing I managed to grab when I reached down." Robin explained.

"We didn't really have time to plan, that thing was about to chomp down on you." Link added

_Leonardo walked from the lake as he ringed the water from his mask. He walked past both Link and Robin not saying a word. They followed after him as the dark clouds from earlier continued to blow past into the opposite direction._

"Think we'll make it to Goron Mountain before the evening?" Robin asked.

"With that little cramp in the road we'll be lucky to make it there before sun down." Link replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
